


The Spy and The Student

by NoForkingClue



Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: You were pretty sure that your new flat mate is a spy.But he pays the rent on time, does his share of the cleaning and does his washing so honestly, you couldn't care less.
Relationships: O/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Idiots in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830100
Comments: 104
Kudos: 291
Collections: Never Forget These, The Master Fics





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s face it y/n, the only way you can afford to continue living in your flat is to get a flat mate.”

You stared despondently at your friend, Alice, as she leant back in her chair taking a sip of her coffee.

“It isn’t the only way,” you muttered taking a final drag of your cigarette before putting it out, “I could always get a sugar daddy.”

“True,” she said, “But you won’t do that. It’s not your style.”

Groaning, you rested your head on the table. Getting a flat mate was the last thing you wanted to do, but what other choice was there? You used to rent a lovely flat in South Kensington with your boyfriend until he dumped you leaving you with a broken heart and double the rent. The rent and bills total to over two thousand pounds a month, and you meagre wages and student loan couldn’t cover the cost. There was no other option but to get a flat mate.

“Look y/n,” said Alice gently, “You are the smartest person I know. You are literally a genius. How hard can it be to find a flat mate?”

“How many people our age do you know that can afford to drop at least one thousand pound per month?”

“Err, none.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you know what that means?”

“Get a sugar daddy?”

“No! Don’t get a student for a flat mate. Find someone who has a proper, well paid job!”

“Sounds simple. Do you know anyone?”

“I’ll ask around.”

“I wasn’t being serious!”

“Well I was. Relax y/n, all of this will sort itself out in the eventually!”

*

In actual fact it took all of two weeks for your rent situation to be sorted out. Alice pounced on you as you were leaving your lecture. Studying lasers was not as interesting as you initially thought despite how interesting the course sounded. It didn’t help that the lecturer was dull as fuck.

“I found someone.” Alice said. She linked her arm with yours and quickly dragged you towards your usual coffee shop.

Once the two of you had ordered, and found your usual seats outside, you lit a cigarette before saying, “Well, who are they? What material are you blackmailing them with to share a flat with me?”

“None,” said Alice, “He’s my boyfriends, cousin’s, best friends, friend. And trust me when I say that I know they can vouch for him. He’s just got a job with the civil service and needs a place to stay. When I mentioned your flat he seemed very keen.”

You raised an eyebrow. “The civil service?” you asked, “He works for the government. Are you sure he has enough for afford the rent?”

“Of course! He has some job in the foreign office or something like that.”

“I’m not sure-”

“Look y/n,” Alice said suddenly serious, “Rent is due when? Next week? Do you really have the time to afford to be picky?”

“No.”

“So shall I give him a call? I was told he’s ready to move in ASAP.”

“I guess. I don’t really have a choice in this matter do I?”

“Not unless you want to be homeless or move back into student accommodation.”

“Ok, give him a call. Let him know he’s got the room. I don’t want to move back into student accommodation!”

*

It was the day when your new flat mate was arriving and you spent the whole morning tidying the flat. You were embarrassed about how messy you had let the flat get and you wanted to set a good first impression.

You were surprised how quickly your landlord had accepted this mystery guy as her new tenant, but you guessed that part of it was because she didn’t want to lose out on rent. If you couldn’t pay you would have to move out and that would mean she would be down two thousand pounds per month.

You almost dropped the box you were carrying in surprise when you heard a knock at the door. Looking at your clock you muttered, “He’s early.” Quickly moving the box to your room, you took one last look at your nearly immaculate flat before rushing over and opening the door.

To be honest, you were quite sure what you were expecting your new flat mate to look like. Knowing Alice you were expecting someone stereotypically hipster looking. Instead, you got someone who looked more like a stereotypical nerd or geek. He was carrying a large box and he seemed to be having some trouble keeping a good grip on it.

“Err, hi.” He said awkwardly.

“Hi.” You said

“I’m guessing you’re y/n?”

“That’s right.” Moving out of the way in order to let him in. Gratefully he rushed in and put the box on the floor. Once the box was safely on the floor he held out his hand,

“I’m O.”

“O?” you asked shaking it.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname. I find it easier to introduce myself as O.”

“What’s your full name.”

“I’d prefer it if you’d just call me O.”

Right, good start. Letting go of his hand and eyeing the box you asked, “Surely that’s not everything you have.”

“What? Oh, no. The rest of my stuff is in my hotel room. My boss was kind enough to allow me to stay in a hotel until I found somewhere to live. That’s why I wanted to find a place as soon as possible.”

“And what is it that you do?”

“I work in the foreign office.”

“As?”

O gave you a small smile. “Just a regular old civil servant,” he said, “It’s not very exciting I’m afraid.”

“Right,” you said slowly, “Well come along Oliver, I’ll give you the tour.”

“Oliver?”

“Well,” you smiled, “If you’re not going to tell me your name I might as well try and guess it right.”

O opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it again. “I’m guessing there’s not much point in arguing about this.” He said

“Unless you tell me your full name, no there isn’t. Now come on, tour time!”

*

“So,” said Alice, “What’s he like?”

You and Alice were having your traditional post-lecture coffee and cigarette. You took a deep drag of your cigarette before saying,

“I’m pretty sure he’s a spy but as long as he pays the rent on time I couldn’t care less.”


	2. Rules

The tour didn’t take long, mainly because your flat wasn’t that large. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and kitchen. Just enough space for the two of you. Once the tour was over you made your way over to the kitchen.

“Would you like something to drink?” you asked, “Tea? Coffee? Other?”

“A coffee would be lovely, thank you.”

Once you had made two coffees you sat down at the kitchen table and gestured for O to sit down opposite you.

“Right,” you said, “First things first. We need to have some rules.”

O choked on his coffee. “Rules,” he spluttered an amused smile on his face, “You can’t be serious?”

“Of course I am,” you said, “I often find that these sorts of things work better when we have some sort of rules in place.”

“’These sorts of things’,” laughed O, “We’re going to be flat mates not business partners.”

“I prefer to get things straight when money is involved.” You said bluntly

“Fair enough.” Said O although he didn’t sound convinced.

“Right. I’m guessing you know that rent is due on the last day of each month? Ok, good. That’s that sorted out. I suggest that the bills should be split fifty-fifty.”

“Seems reasonable.”

You smiled. “Glad to see we’re on the same page. Now, the next thing on the list is cleaning.”

“Split fifty-fifty as well? Each of us keeps our own room clean. Then one of us take the kitchen and the other the living room. We alternate who cleans the bathroom each week.”

You raised an eyebrow. You couldn’t tell if O was being serious or was taking the piss. “Sounds sensible for a guy called O.”

A brief flash of annoyance passed across O’s face although he didn't comment. _‘Interesting.’_ You thought although you didn’t bring it up.

“The next couple are reasonable enough,” you continued, “We each do our own washing up, washing our clothes etc. etc. Now, onto the actual important stuff.”

“So the rent and the bills aren’t important.”

“I mean our work. I work Friday to Sunday evenings and I have lectures every Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Mondays are used to readjust my body clock. I would like it if you're quiet during Monday mornings.”

“Don't worry, I'll be as quiet as a mouse. I work Monday to Fridays, although I can be called out on weekends.”

“Weekends? I thought civil servants only worked Monday to Friday.”

“And what student works Friday to Sunday?”

“How did you know I was a student.”

“Our mutual friend told me. What do you study again?”

“I’m doing my postgraduate degree in physics,” you sighed, “And I work Friday to Sunday evenings because I work as bartender. Trying to save for my PhD.”

This caught O’s attention and a bit of the tension that had built up between the two of you had vanished. “PhD?” he asked excitedly, “Do you know what you want to do it in.”

“I’m leaning towards astrophysics.”

Now this definitely caught O’s attention. “Yes! Do that! Don’t you think space is fascinating?”

You smiled. _‘Finally,’_ you thought, _‘Something we have in common.’_

“Space is certainly interesting,” you said, “Although I still have another year of my postgrad to complete. You never know, I might switch and end up doing nuclear physics instead.”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly dropped. “I don’t think it would be a good idea if you did that.” Said O his tone sharp.

“And why would that be?”

O stood up sharply. “Just a bad idea. Dangerous field.”

“Says the guy in the ‘foreign office’.”

O gave you an unsettling smile. “Like I told you, I’m just a civil servant. I do as I’m told in order to make the government work.”

The tension in the room immediately returned. Clapping his hands together O said brightly, “Well thank you for this meeting. I feel that we truly got to start to know each other. Now I have my possessions to collect from my hotel. I assume I have a key to the flat?”

“Err, yeah. Here, catch.”

“Thank you! See you soon!”

When he had left your flat you banged your head on the table. What the fuck have you got yourself into? One moment it seemed that the two of you were almost bonding over space and the next he was seriously creeping you out.

 _‘It’s just for the rent y/n,’_ you thought, _‘Just for the rent. You don’t have to see him too often. You don’t have to be friends with him. You can do this.’_

In truth, you didn't know if you could do this without murdering him.


	3. Smoking

You hated many things. Project deadlines, the underground and the cold are just a few things on the list. But one of the main things was the rain. You especially hated it when it was cold and raining as it made it hell to go out for a cigarette.

You knew that you were the only person to blame for your addiction. You took a deep drag of your cigarette before blowing the smoke out of your window. You were currently sitting on your window ledge listening to the rain.

“You’ll kill yourself if you continue smoking as many as you do.”

You turned to look at your door and raised an eyebrow at O who was giving you a disapproving look. “Well we’ve got to die somehow.” You said taking another drag, “Why aren’t you at work?”

“I’m working from home today. Why aren’t you at lectures?”

“My lecturer is sick. Had to rearrange. So I’m working on my project.”

“Yes, it looks like you’re being very productive.”

“Says the person talking to me instead of working.”

Things hadn’t gotten better between you and your mysterious flat mate. After O returned with his belongings he had shut himself up in his room and remained there for the rest of the day. Despite him moving in over two weeks ago you had hardly seen him. You had blamed part of that reason on your schedules, but even when the two of you were in at the same time he remained in his room.

“Why do you care anyway?” you asked

“Just concerned about the lingering smell. That you staining the walls and ceiling. What happens if one of us wants to move out and can’t get our deposit back because someone has ruined the flat.”

Glaring at O you stubbed out your cigarette and walked over to him. “I have lived here for over two years,” you said, “And my landlord has never had an issue with the cigarettes. Besides, I only smoke in my room when it’s raining. More often than not I go outside. And if I am smoking inside I always smoke in my room.”

O narrowed his eyes when you spoke to him. You could never quite get your head around him. One moment he seemed alright, quite but harmless. When he found out you were thinking of specialising in astrophysics he became excited and passionate, almost willing to talk at length with you about the subject. However, it seemed that he could switch in an instant. From awkward but oddly charming to cold and distant. It made you wary of him.

“And what have you been doing to persuade her to ignore the cigarette smell,” he said coldly, “Offering something extra on top of the rent?”

You recoiled at his words and it seemed that O realised his mistake. O opened his mouth to say something but you quickly held up your hand.

“Listen,” you said coldly, “We are flat mates, we do not have to get along. But will not stand for you being as rude as you just were to me. You been living here for less than a month so you do not know me. I will not stand for being spoken to in that manner!”

“Look, y/n-“

“Don’t,” you said quietly, “Just don’t.” With that you stepped back into your room and shut the door. You slumped against the door and hugged your knees to your chest. This had been a big mistake.

Eventually you heard the front door open and shut. _‘Thank God,’_ you thought, _‘He’s gone. Hopefully I won’t have to see him for the rest of the day.’_

*

It was a couple of hours until you heard the front door open again. Since your argument with O you hadn’t been able to concentrate on your work so you just ended up watching true crime documentaries on Netflix. Part of it was out of interest and the other was to get ideas on how to get rid of O.

A soft knock on your door snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Y/n?” you heard O say, “Can you come out.” When you didn’t reply you heard him sigh and say, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It was unnecessary and cruel.”

“Then why did you say it?” you asked

“I’m under enormous pressure at work. And I know that isn’t a suitable excuse for why I took my frustrations out on you,” he added quickly, “Look, can you please come out? I have something for you. Think of it as a peace offering. Please?”

Sighing you opened your door. “Well?” you asked, “What do you have?”

O grinned and offered you a bag. Looking inside you saw that he had brought you several packs of your preferred cigarette brand. Well, that should keep you going for a couple of weeks and save you money.

“I also got you this.” O said giving you a second bag.

In all honesty you didn’t know if you should be grateful or offended at what O had got you. On the one hand it was a scented candle but on the other it was from one of your favourite shops and you knew that you wouldn’t have been able to afford to get it.

“I saw that you were using some of the body cream,” explained O, “You left some out in the bathroom. It’s in the same scent and I thought, well, if you liked that then you might like this?”

He looked at you hopefully. “You do like it right?” he asked

“Yes,” you said, “I do.”

“So… apology accepted?”

Giving him a slight smile you said, “I’ll think about it. But this is a good step in the right direction. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to head out of a bit.”

You quickly placed the stuff in your room before grabbing your phone and keys and rushing towards the door.

“Wait, y/n-“ you heard before you slammed the door and ran out.

*

“So let me get this straight,” said Alice, “He had a go at you for smoking indoors-“

“Which I only do on occasions and in my room and with my window open”

“Right. Then he implied that you were sleeping with your landlord. And when you got pissed he brought you cigarettes and a scented candle.”

“Yep. Happy about the cigarettes but I’m not sure if I should be happy or insulted about the candle due to what he said earlier.”

“I think he meant the candle in a nice way. He noticed that it’s your favourite scent and went out of his way to get it for you. Plus, those candles are not cheap!”

After you had left your flat you had immediately called Alice and asked her to meet you for a coffee. Of course, being the idiot that you were, you had been in such a rush that you had left your umbrella in your room. You were currently soaking wet and nursing a hot cup of tea in order to warm you up.

“You sure?” you asked

“Positive. From what I’ve heard he’s a genuinely nice guy just a little… odd at times.”

“A little odd,” you muttered, “I can’t get my head around him Al. I’ve hardly seen him when he’s in the flat. And when he is in he can switch from nice to almost aggressive in an instant. He says it’s his job but I don’t know…”

“I’m sure it’s stressful working in the foreign office during this political climate,” said Alice, “There must be some truth in what he’s saying.”

“True.” You said and took another sip for tea. The one thing you pretty sure about was that O was not working for the foreign office. MI5 or MI6 maybe.

“Now come on, finish your tea. You’re soaking and I am not letting you walk back to your flat without an umbrella!”

*

You entered your flat a sodden mess. While you were slightly more sheltered from the rain, Alice’s umbrella was only meant for one person so you did still get wet. When you shut the door O, who was on the sofa watching TV, immediately stood up.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Look about earlier. I hope I didn’t offend you. I was trying to make amends.”

“I know and I accept you apology.”

“You… you do.”

“Yeah just, y’know, don’t say those sorts of things again. No matter how stressed you might be. There’s only so much I’m willing to put up with.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Another awkward silence fell between the two of you. Coughing you said, “Well, I’m going to dry off and get warm. Funnily enough going out in the rain will cause me to get wet. Who knew?”

O smiled. “Yes, running off without an umbrella will cause that. You don’t want to catch a cold.”

“No I don’t. And, err, thanks for the presents. They are much appreciated.”

You quickly left the room and practically ran into you room. You really were freezing and you didn’t want to catch a cold.


	4. Sick

You caught a cold.

You were lying in bed with your duvet and about three blankets on top of you trying to keep yourself warm. For some reason though it wasn’t working. You had absolutely no energy and couldn’t even find the strength to open your laptop and watch Netflix.

You were vaguely aware of a light tapping at your door.

“Y/n?”

It was O.

“Are you alright?”

“Sick.” You muttered weakly, “Fucking rain.”

You felt O gently press the back of his hand against your forehead. “You have got a slight temperature.”

“You don’t say. You should leave. Might get sick.”

“It’s my fault that you got sick?”

“Huh?”

“If I wasn’t rude to you, you wouldn’t have left in the rain.”

“I forgot my umbrella. My fault. I’m an idiot.”

“We’re both to blame?”

“Meh.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Silence fell between the two of you. At last O said,

“I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Are you trying to give me food poisoning as well as a cold?”

“No. Humans-I mean- Isn’t soup meant to be good? It’s always helped me in the past.”

“If you say so,” you said, pulling the covers over your head, “I think I just need sleep.”

“And soup!”

“Ugh.”

*

You don’t know how long O had been gone but you were made aware of his presence when he started shaking you awake.

“Come on, you need to eat.”

“I need sleep.”

“You sleep a lot already. When you don’t have lectures or are working you’re either smoking or sleeping.”

“Is this going to turn into another ‘you need to stop smoking’ lecture?”

O winced. “I’ve already apologised,” he said, “Think of this as part two.”

“No need for a part two. I forgive you.”

“But I haven’t forgiven myself.”

You opened your eyes and glanced curiously at O. He had dragged your desk chair over to your bedside and was holding a steaming bowl.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! See, that’s why you need soup and medicine.”

O placed the bowl on your bedside table and picked you a pack of day nurse.

“Here,” he said handing them to you with a glass of water, “Take these and then eat.”

“Thanks,” you muttered, “Just what the Doctor ordered.”

You didn’t notice the way O froze after you spoke. Or the way his face contorted in rage. He took a deep breath and said, “You’ll feel better once you’ve taken this. Trust me.”

“Trust the spy?”

“Civil servant.”

“If you say so.”

Reluctantly, because you knew that he was right, you took the pills.

“Better?”

“Better. Now, time to eat.”

O picked up the bowl and dipped the spoon in. “Open wide.” He said

“I can feed myself!”

“I high doubt that. You’ve been sleeping for the best part of a whole day. Besides, you’d be annoyed if you split soup everywhere.”

“Why are you doing this?”

O hesitated. “I do feel partially responsible.” He said, “If I wasn’t so rude-“

“And if I hadn’t ran out without an umbrella I wouldn’t be in this state. We’ve been through this before.”

The two of you seemed to have reached a stalemate and the two of you seemed to have entered into a staring contest. An unspoken understanding seemed to form between the two of you.

“Fine,” you said at last, “Just this once.”

And that’s how you ended up in bed, with your flatmate feeding you homemade soup. Even through your cold you could tell that the soup was good. Who knew that we kinda weird, almost definitely a spy, flatmate was such a good cook.

Once you’ve finished the bowl you said, “How come you’re such a good cook?”

“Practice. Had to fend from myself for a while. Learn to adapt and become a semi decent cook when you have almost nothing.”

Interesting, you were learning more about O in this one conversation then you had during the past couple of weeks you had lived together.

“Anyway, time for you to get some sleep. I’ll check up on you later.”

“Oh now it’s fine for me to sleep.”

“The medicine should be kicking in soon. Good night, y/n.”

“Good night Oscar.”

You heard O sigh just before he left the room. Just because you were sick didn’t mean that you would give up on trying to guess his real name.

*

“How are you feeling?”

You groaned as you opened your eyes the next morning. “Sun’s too bright,” you groaned, “Can you turn it down?”

“Not yet. Eventually though.” O placed a cup of tea on your bedside table. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“See, soup is magic.”

“I’m going to place my faith in the day nurse. Science and all.”

“If you say so.”

For once the two of had fallen into a comfortable silence.

“Thank you.” You said at last

“For what?”

“Yesterday. The soup, the day nurse. It was… nice of you.”

“All part of my apology.”

“As I said, you’re forgiven.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I really should be at work. My boss won’t be too happy if I’m late again.”

Just as O reached your bedroom door you called, “Hey, Oscar.”

“That’s not my name, but what do you want?”

“Can you pass my laptop over? I have documentaries I need to catch up on.”

O passed your laptop over to you and gave you a look that clearly said ‘if you’re feeling better do some work and do not spend all day watching Netflix’ which you chose to ignore.

As you heard the front door shut you smiled. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as you initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started moving these stories over to tumblr. I'm thinking of takings requests etc. for my stories over there if that's something people are interested in...


	5. Late Nights

Since your cold things had changed between you and O. You wouldn’t say that the two of you were friends but it was definitely heading that way.

You would say the next turning point in your relationship was what happened tonight.

You had just entered your flat after a horrible night at work. You didn’t like working in a bar but money was money and you couldn’t complain too much. You gently shut and locked the front door in order to try and not wake your flat mate. However, you soon realised that wasn’t necessary.

O was sitting on your sofa, his head in his hands and a whiskey bottle on the coffee table.

“Err, you alright? You asked

You smiled when O jumped when you spoke. He looked quickly towards you, obviously startled. “You’re up.” He said

“Working,” you explained, “I thought we went through this on our first day.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“So…”

“So?”

“You never answered my question?”

“What question?”

Frowning, you walked over and joined him on the sofa. “Are you alright.” You asked slowly

“I’m fine.”

“Which is why you’ve drunk half a bottle of whiskey.”

“A quarter of a bottle. Part of it was drunk already.”

“Is that meant to be better?”

“Is it working?”

“No.”

“Then no then.”

Silence fell between the two of you. You glanced over at O. Despite his previous mood swings you had never seen him like this.

“What happened?” you asked quietly

“Why do you care?” he spat

“You cared for me while I was sick. Think of this a returning the favour.”

O raised his head and gave you a curious glance. “Excuse me?” he said softly

Glancing away, embarrassed, you said, “You were kind while I was sick. You didn’t need to be.”

O didn’t break his piercing stare for some time. Eventually he sighed and said, “Do you ever feel that no one takes you seriously?”

Raising an eyebrow you said, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“You first.”

O sat back and said, “People at work. No one takes me seriously.”

“Why?”

O stood up suddenly and started pacing. HE turned his back to you and you could’ve sworn he was trying to subtly wipe his eyes. “If I tell you,” he said, “You won’t laugh.”

“Depends.”

“Y/n.”

“Fine. I promise I won’t laugh.”

Taking a deep breath O said, “Aliens.”

“Aliens?”

O moved towards you. “Yes,” he said excitedly “Aliens are out there. And I’m the only person at work who knows this. And when I bring it up at work… Well people laugh. It’s never the most obvious explanation.”

 _‘Ok,’_ you thought, _‘He is insane.’_

“Do you believe in aliens? That there’s life beyond our planet?”

“I suppose,” you said at last, “But not a complex as human life.”

O gave a smile and you shivered. This smile was unsettling, like he knew something that you didn’t.

“Now what about you?” he asked, “Why do people not take you seriously?”

“Are you kidding me?” you asked, “I’m the youngest person in my postgrad year. People will never take me seriously because I’m young. Not only that, I’m also female.”

“People actual care about that?”

“No matter how smart you are, people can never get past the fact that I have tits.”

“Not everyone though.”

“Enough for it to make an impact.”

O sat down next to you. “Thank you.” He said at last

“What for?”

“Listening to me.”

The two of you stared at each other and smiled.

“I’m guessing that’s why you were so excited when you found out I’m considering doing astrophysics for my PhD.” You said

“Partially.”

“Only partially?”

“Well,” O said giving you a sheepish grin, “Yeah, that is the main reason.”

O stood up and dashed to the kitchen. He came back with two glass and poured two large glasses of whiskey. “To us,” he said, “For never being taken seriously by the rest of society.”

Taking the glass you said, “Well fuck society.”

The two of you clinked your glasses and downed the whiskey. You spluttered as the whiskey burned your throat. To your surprise O didn’t seem to be affected. Must be able to handle his alcohol better than you could.

“Well,” you said, your voice hoarse, “I really should be getting to bed.”

“Same. Work tomorrow or later today I should say.”

“But today’s Sunday?”

“No rest for the wicked.”

Your relationship with O was definitely changing. After him taking care of you while you were sick to your surprise heart to heart. While the two of might’ve gotten off to a rocky start, it was clear that the two of you were slowly becoming friends.

Just friends.


	6. Chocolate

While you might’ve brought the initial eggs it was definitely O that started the competition.

Easter was approaching and that meant that all the supermarkets were filled with Easter eggs. After having a particularly rough day at uni you decided to treat yourself to a bag on Cadbury mini eggs. They were one of your favourite aspects of Easter.

When you arrived back at your flat you placed the bag on the kitchen counter. Part of you wanted to eat the whole bag yourself but you resisted the urge. You grabbed a post-it note and wrote:

_Sharing is caring and all that shit. Help yourself._

And stuck it on the bag. Little did you know about the competition that you had started…

*

You had spent the rest of the day working on your final project and you decided that you had done enough for the day. Leaving your room, the first thing you noticed was O sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper.

Nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count someone still reading a physical newspaper as strange.

Until you noticed what was on the kitchen counter.

Next to the mini eggs you had brought were a selection of small Hotel Chocolat eggs. There was a post-it note saying:

_Mine are bigger than yours. Enjoy!_

“Seriously?” you asked

“What?” asked O innocently

“You know what.”

“Can’t I buy some Easter eggs as well?”

You narrowed your eyes and waved the post-it note at him. “And make it into a competition?”

“Competition? What competition?”

“Don’t play innocent with me.”

O smiled. “Is the reason why you’re so annoyed is because you know I will win?”

“Excuse me? We both know who the true victor will be!”

“You’re turning this into an unnecessary competition.”

“You started it!”

“And you’re blowing this out of proportion.”

You walked over to O, who was now smirking, and jabbed him in chest.

“I bet I can get bigger Easter egg than you.”

“And what will the winner get?”

“Pride of beating the other.”

*

Over the next couple of week you and O competed against each other, getting more and more outlandish Easter related chocolate.

You came in one day and your eyes widens when you saw what was on your kitchen table.

“How? What?”

On the kitchen table were two massive Easter eggs.

“Saw them today,” said O, “I think there’s one kilogram of chocolate in each. I think this means that I win.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Fine,” you said, “Just because this is taking over our kitchen and we’re probably going to be getting through all this chocolate for the rest of the year.”

“We’ll finish it before then. Care to bet on it?”

“No!”

O smirked, “Why? Scared you’d lose again.”

Scowling at him, you joined him on the sofa.

“I fucking hate you sometimes.”

“Now, we both know that’s a lie.”

It was true. You had slowly gotten used to O’s company in the flat and it seemed that he had gotten used to you as well. He was spending less time in his room and more in the living room. He even joined you for meals instead of eating in his room.

Ignoring him you grabbed a pack of mini eggs and threw a handful in your mouth.

“Either way,” you said, “I’m kinda glad that this is over. At least now we can enjoy the chocolate. Want some?”

*

You didn’t know how much of the chocolate that you and O had got through, but if you had to guess you’d say at least a quarter of it.

“I’m saving those ostrich eggs until last,” you giggled, “I didn’t even know that they sold an Easter egg that weighed one kilogram.”

“And I didn’t know that they sold Easter eggs that looked like avocados and yet you brought one back.”

It was late into the night and it was safe to say that both you and O were very hyper. You had decided to put some mindless action film on TV and the two of you were half watching it. Neither of you were taking it very seriously and kept making sarcastic comments throughout the film.

It was at the point in the film when the bad guy had the handsome spy locked up and facing certain death. They had just finished monologuing about their evil scheme when you blurted out,

“Do you know what I don’t understand?”

“Hmm?”

“Why the villains always kill their enemies.”

O gave you a curious look.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said, “It’s so they’ll never be able to interfere in any of their plans again.”

“Yeah, but why spend all this time and money on building an evil lair with a death trap that takes far too long to actual work?”

“Style?”

“Well it’s a stupid style.”

“Well if you were an evil villain, with far more money than sense, how would you dispatch of your enemies?”

You paused for a moment.

“I wouldn’t.” you said at last

“Excuse me?”

“I wouldn’t kill them. I would completely discredit them.”

O raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that leaving a loose end open?”

“No, no, no, no,” you said quickly, “You said that I would have too much money-“

“Far more money than sense actually.”

“Whatever. No, what I would do is hire a hacker, or a techy person, or someone like that and plant stuff on their laptop. If I had loads of money I would be able to afford the best and they would leave no trace of them being there. My enemy would be discredited, and if they were employed by a spy agency, for example, they would also be discredited for employing someone like that.” You popped another piece of chocolate into your mouth. “Simple really.”

“You have a wonderfully twisted mind, dear.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I just watch too much TV.” Suddenly it dawned on you what you had said and you groaned, “I can’t believe I actually said that! Please ignore me. Too much sugar makes me say things I shouldn’t.”

O laughed and patted your shoulder. “Nothing to worry about here. We’re friends aren’t we. And trust me, what you said wasn’t that bad. Some might even say it was inspiring.”

“Well I would have to meet those people.” You looked at your watch and cursed. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have stayed up so late and eating chocolate as well! I’m going to bed and try and get some rest.”

You stood up quickly, still embarrassed about what you said earlier.

“Night.” You said and quickly left for your bedroom.

Once O was alone he let out a dark chuckle. “What an interesting human.” He said and ate another bit of chocolate, “Certainly has some very interesting ideas.”


	7. Anniversary

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Ugh.”

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The Master groaned as he was forcibly dragged out of his sleep. He looked at the clock in his room and then glared at his phone.

 _‘Who the fuck was calling at six in the morning?_ ’ he thought

“What?” he snapped when he answered

“Good morning,” came a particularly chipper voice for six in the morning, “This is your reminder to not be a complete dick to y/n today.”

“Why?”

“Aren’t you more curious about who is calling?”

“It’s Alice.”

A pause.

“How did you know?”

“Your number is save on my phone.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Now tell me, why are you calling so early?”

“Not my place to say.”

“Then why-“

“Oh would you look at the time, got to go!”

The Master stared at his phone. Just when he thought he was understanding humans they throw a curve ball like that. Although that phone call did raise some interesting questions about his flat mate.

What was so special about today and why was it so important that he wasn’t (how did Alice put it?) a complete dick to you today?

 _‘Well,’_ he thought smirking, _‘Time to find out.’_

*

Unfortunately for the Master you were out for most of the day. He had finally managed to drag himself out of bed, he was never a morning person even in his previous regenerations, and he heard the door slam before he left his room. Anyway, he wouldn’t be able to speak to you until that evening anyway.

Honestly, the Master’s opinion of humans hadn’t changed since he started working at MI6. If the people working there were meant to be the best of British espionage then he felt faintly disappointed. It is frighteningly easy to replace the real O and his colleagues were typical humans- never thinking outside the box or looking at the bigger picture. They seemed content to remain in their own simple minds and with their own simple solutions.

The world would be a better place with a few less spies.

The only person that made the Master pause for thought was you. You were definitely brighter than the average human and would eventually become an important ally to the Doctor. Maybe that’s what drew him to your flat.

To the Master’s surprise you still hadn’t come back to the flat when he arrive back from work. He knew that you didn’t have any lectures or had work today from when you decided to go through those idiotic flat rules. Honestly, didn’t you know who he was? Did you really think that he was that stupid?

But that’s the point- you didn’t.

You didn’t know who he was or what he had done. To you, he was your flat mate. You were willing to answer back to him to call him out on his bullshit, you provided him with a challenge. But then, you were kind to him, you treated him like a friend. Not an enemy, like the Doctor, or a nuisance, like those other humans, but a friend.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone treated him like a friend.

He liked it.

He didn’t completely hate you. Maybe he liked you enough not to kill you or kill you last. He hadn’t made up his mind yet.

The Master shook those thought from his head when he heard the door open and shut.

Show time.

“Hey, you alright? I haven’t seen you all day?”

“Fine.”

You didn’t sound fine. Your speech was slurred and you were staggering around the apartment.

“Are you drunk?”

“Does it matter if I am? Grown adult. Allowed to do what I like aren’t I?”

The Master walked over to you and wrapped an arm around your waist to steady you.

“Easy,” he said, “Sit down. I don’t want you falling over and hurting yourself.”

“Can’t hurt me anymore then I’m feeling already.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.”

Once the Master set you down on the sofa he started making you a cup of tea. Honestly, he wasn’t completely sure why he was being so nice to you. Maybe it was for his own curiosity or maybe it was because he cared for you. He decided to go with the former.

“Here, drink this.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re drunk and it’ll make you feel better.”

“What is it?”

“Just tea.”

“Fine. But only because you make a very good cup of tea.”

The Master couldn’t help but feel vaguely smug about this. Once you had taken several sips of tea you sighed and leant back against the sofa.

“Why do bad things always happen to good people?” you asked after a while

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know what today is?”

“Err no. Why?”

“Today is my anniversary.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. Happy anniversary.”

You snorted. “Right. Happy anniversary. With my ex.”

Oh. So that’s why you’re so upset.

“We were together for three years.” You said, “I thought he was great. I thought that he respected me. I thought that he took me seriously. I thought he loved me. I have never been more mistaken.”

“What happened?”

“It turned out that he was only dating me for the status,” you spat, “Youngest person in the postgrad year and top of the class. Of course I was seen as a prize. Turns out he was stealing my work to pass it off as his own.”

“What happened? How did you find out? Did he get removed from the course?”

You let out a cold, bitter laugh. “Like fuck he did. Only caught him because I turned in my work earlier then he did. He’s as thick as a tub a lard. However, turns out his daddy donates a lot of money to the department. Gave him a slap on the wrist and told him not to do it again. Money talks.”

During your chat you had started crying. For the first time in a long time the Master felt awkward around a crying person instead of amused or annoyed. He awkwardly put his arm around you and patted your shoulder.

“From the sound of it, you’re better off without him.”

“But I loved him,” you cried, “I still love him. I was humiliated in front of my entire year and I have to see him every time I go out for a lecture.”

The Master stared at you, slightly shocked at your outburst. How could someone so intelligent be so stupid as to still hold feelings for this person.

“Do you know what it’s like, to feel something for someone you know you shouldn’t? That you know if a vile person?”

When he didn’t response you laughed. “I thought not.” you spat.

“I do.”

“Huh?”

Now it was your turn to be confused.

“I know what it’s like. To love someone you shouldn’t.”

“Tell me.”

“Another day. When you’re sober.”

“I don’t want to be sober. I don’t want to be sober ever again.”

“If you keep saying things like that then he has won!” snapped the Master grabbing your shoulders and shaking you, “Do not let him get to you. You got your place in Imperial because you are brilliant. He got his place because his family is rich. He isn’t even fit to look upon the university building. You have a future, he doesn’t.”

 _‘Where did that come from?’_ the Master thought, _‘I can’t be going soft on this human?’_

You stared, wide eyed at him. Eventually you said,

“Thank you, O. That’s probably the nicest thing you said to me.”

Gently you pushed his hands away.

“And you’re right.”

“Excuse me.”

“About being sober. I should get some rest. I have a feeling that I’m not going to feel well tomorrow.”

“Right, yes, of course.” The Master smiled, “I usually am right after.”

You smiled slightly. “I regret saying that now. Don’t want your ego to inflate too much.”

Slowly you stood up. You wobbled slightly but eventually regained your balance. As you headed over to your room you called back,

“Hey, O.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You already said that.”

“I mean, thank you for being a good friend. There aren’t many people who would put up with my drunk rants.”

A friend.

You thought of him as your friend.

The Master smiled. “You’re welcome. Now go to bed.”

Once the door to your room had closed to Master groaned and rubbed his face. He realised that this was the first time you had called him ‘O’ as opposed to a name beginning with ‘O’.

Yes, he was definitely going to kill you last.


	8. Cards

“I don’t believe this.”

“I know.”

“I mean, seriously? How much do we pay in rent each month?”

“Too much.”

“Had the electricity went out?”

“I have tried to fix it.”

“What did our landlady say?”

“Power outage across the whole of London,” you said, “Not her fault.”

O snorted. “Of course,” he said, “How often does the whole of London go without power?”

“Not very often,” you said, “But it’s hardly her fault.”

O rolled his eyes. “If you say so,” he said but he didn’t sound convinced, “What are you looking for in there?”

You were currently in your kitchen. You had been looking through all the cupboards trying to find certain items.

“You’ll see once I- aha! Found them!”

“Found what?”

You turned around and grinned. In one hand you held some candles and in the other a pack of cards. O raised an eyebrow.

“Cards and candles. Are you serious?”

“Better than sitting around in the darkness.”

You walked back to your sitting room and started setting things up. You had grabbed an old candle stand and was trying to get the candle in.

“Why do you have one of these?” asked O

“Why not? It’s come in use hasn’t it?”

Once you had lit the candle you opened the cards and started shuffling them.

“Game of cards?”

“Do you know any?”

“Does snap count?”

O sighed and held out his hand. “Give them here,” he said, “I’ll teach you poker.”

“You know how to play poker?”

“I know the rules and you’re bright enough to pick them up. Now, are you going to listen?”

*

O spent the next hour trying to teach you how to play poker. Trying being the key word.

“So let me get this straight,” you said taking another drag of your cigarette which O frowned at, “A royal flush is the highest hand a player can have.”

“Correct,” said O rubbing his temples, “That’s the ideal. Now let me tell you about-“

You sighed, “Look. This isn’t sinking in. Can we play something that we can both play?”

“Like what?”

*

“SNAP!”

The two of you yelled at the same time. You gave O a smug look. Your hand was touching the cards while his was on top of yours.

“Looks like I win again.” You said

“That’s three all,” said O, “One more game to decide the winner.”

You started shuffling the cards. “Just one more?” you asked

“Just one. Besides, I don’t think we have enough candles to last much longer.”

Grinning you started dealing the deck out between the two of you. O had initially complained that you had chosen snap but he had quickly gotten into the game and had become very competitive.

“Ready?”

“When you are.”

Slowly the two of you started placing your cards on the table. As the two of you placed more and more cards on the table the tension in the room began to grow. Neither of you were willing to lose this game.

Who would think that such a simple game would lead to so much tension?

“SNAP!” the two of you yelled at the same time.

The two of you moved your hands towards the pack at the same time.

“I win again.”

“No need to be so smug about it.”

“I do believe there is.”

“Well next time I will teach you how to play poker. I’m better at poker.”

“Well you know what they say. Lucky at cards, unlucky in love.”

“Like you and your ex?”

You winced and quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, I think we might need a few more people to play a game of poker.”

“You could bring round some of your friends.”

You snorted. “Alice can’t stand card games,” you said, “And I have no friends in my year.”

“None?”

“I have some people I talk to from time to time but I’m not close enough to call them friends. What about you? Can’t you ask some of your work friends?”

O paused. “I’d rather not,” he said at last, “You remember what I told you about them? How they are all just a bunch of… of…”

“Fucking cunts?”

O smiled. “You always put things so delicately.”

“I see no point in beating around the bush. If you’re going to say something just say it.”

It was a this point you noticed that neither you nor O had removed your hands.

“You haven’t removed your hand.” You said

O looked down. “Well neither have you.”

The two of you looked at each other, neither of you saying anything. The only sound was the crackle of the candle.

“Y/n.”

“Omar.”

O sighed. “Back to this?” he asked, “I thought we were past this.”

You grinned and leant closer. “Nope.” You said

O matched your movements. “How many times?” he asked, “Do I have to tell you to call me O?”

“Make me.”

O raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth when suddenly the lights flickered back on. Shocked at the sudden burst of light the two of you separated your hands.

Standing up you said, “Thank fuck the power is back on. The candle was almost out.”

“Yes,” said O, “That is good.”

Standing up he continued, “I should be heading to bed. Early start tomorrow.”

“Right.” You said as he walked towards his room.

*

The Master leant against his door and rubbed his face. What was going on with him?

He couldn’t stop thinking about the way you looked in the candlelight, the way your eyes shone in the light. The way you grinned when you beat him. The fact that you could beat in at something in the first place was amazing enough.

Then there was the way your hand felt under his.

The Master couldn’t remember the last time he hand contact with someone else unless he was killing them. All he wanted to do was to grasp your hand and never let go.

He frowned, confused at his reaction towards you.

You were a human, nothing special. You shouldn’t be effecting him this much. You were not allowed to distract him from his plans. He needed to focus.

But you were making it harder and harder for him to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesdays were always your busiest days in terms of lectures. You had one in the morning and then a second one in the afternoon. Straight after that you had a personal tutoring session with your mentor. It was definitely a full on day but you knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

You were just leaving your usual café when you heard your name being called. Turning around you saw you mentor, who just so happened to be the head of department, rushing towards you. Following him and a tall man wearing a long brown coat. He had a wide grin on his face and seemed to be almost bouncing with excitement.

“And this,” said Oliver, “Is the brightest student in my year. I have the great honour of teaching her. She has a bright future ahead of her.”

The man quickly grabbed your hand and shook in vigorously.

“Y/n l/n,” he said, “It is a great honour to meet such a brilliant mind. Your paper on-“

He was interrupted by Oliver coughing.

“Doctor,” he said, “This is y/n, my _student_.”

“Student? Oh. Oh.” The man, who Oliver called Doctor, seemed to realise something, “Have you graduated yet?”

“Err, no?”

“Have you started your PhD?”

“Started? I’m not even sure I want to do one anymore.”

Oliver gave you a look. “You should,” he said, “Like the Doctor said, you have a brilliant mind and don’t let easily swayed academics tell you otherwise. Where are you off to now?”

“I have a lecture with Brian.” You made a face

“What was that face for?”

“Nothing!” you said a bit too quickly

“Y/n, you remember what I told you. If anyone is giving you any trouble, student or lecturer, you need to speak to me.”

“I know, but-“

“But what?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

Oliver gave you a look that clearly showed he didn’t believe you. Turning around he gave the Doctor a bright grin and said, “I told you I’d show you one of classes didn’t I?”

“You did? Oh yes, you did!”

Realising what was happening you quickly walked away. You could not be seen entering the lecture hall at the same time as Oliver. Brian would not be happy with you.

*

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that an idiot in possession of a large fortune could easily buy a degree.

This was the case with your ex and this lecturer, Brian. While nothing could ever be proved everyone had a strong suspicion that Brian was being paid to give him a good class in his work. Unfortunately, that meant that Brian seemed to have it out for you. While he never marked your work down it was clear in his attitude towards you in the lectures that you were not his favourite. The exact opposite in fact.

The class fell silent when Oliver and the Doctor entered the lecture theatre.

“Don’t mind us,” wave Oliver, “Just showing an ex-colleague of mine around the building.”

Ex-colleague?

It was a well-known fact that Oliver used to work for the military before leaving and getting a job at the university. This Doctor person didn’t seem like the military sort, but then again, neither did Oliver. Everyone watched the pair with curiosity.

“Very well.” coughed Brian as he continued with his lecture.

The lecture passed with little excitement. However, you found yourself unable to concentrate as you kept feeling as though someone was staring at you throughout the whole lecture.

Once it was finally over you quickly stood up and bolted out of the theatre. You never did stay for very long after Brian’s lectures but usually you didn’t leave as quickly as you did.

“Hey y/n! Wait!”

You spun around and almost crashed into the Doctor.

“Hey I want to talk to you for a second.”

“Can it wait? I have a meeting with Oliver.”

“We’ll have it tomorrow,” said Oliver passing by, “This is a great opportunity for you future career.”

You gave Oliver a curious glance before looking back at the Doctor. He still seemed very excited from some reason and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well?” you asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, you.”

“Me?”

“Well specifically your PhD.”

You sighed and rubbed your temples. “Look. I told Oliver this. I don’t know if I’m going to do one anymore. They’re a lot of money and I don’t have a sponsor. I can’t fund the research by myself.”

The two of you walked out of the building together. The Doctor lightly grabbed your arm when you started walking in a different direction to him.

“Just listen to what I have to say,” he asked, “Please. It’ll be to your benefit.”

You opened your mouth to tell him ‘no’ when you suddenly someone you’d never thought you see around your university. It was O and he was walking alongside a woman who was chatting animatedly to him. He looked over in your direction and his eyes widened when he saw you. He then looked at the man you were with and his eyes narrowed.

 _‘She must be a colleague’_ you thought. But even then there was an uneasy feeling in your stomach. _‘I thought that he didn’t get on with any of his colleagues? Why would he lie?’_

“Err y/n?”

You blinked, realising that you were ignoring the Doctor.

“Look, I’m going to say no. Because-“you held up your hand when the Doctor opened his mouth, “I don’t know what I want to do after my postgrad. I want to keep my options open and that does include taking a PhD. Once I’ve received my results and if, _if_ , I decide to do a PhD I’ll let Oliver know and he can contact you or whatever.”

The Doctor closed his mouth and nodded, although he didn’t look very happy about it.

*

You didn’t see O for another couple of hours. You had just finished dinner and was looking for something else to watch on TV when he came in. You heard the door slam and you winced slightly. When O came into the main living area you could feel the tension in the air.

 _‘Must’ve had a bad day at work.’_ You thought

“Hey. You alright?”

“I spent my entire day being yelled at by an angry Scotsman.” Said O as he sat down next to you on the sofa. “How was yours?”

You shrugged. “I think that someone was trying to recruit me to MI6,” you said, “But I didn’t meet with him. Actually, maybe I should’ve accepted and then we could be colleagues!”

You could see O relax when you said that you didn’t take up the man’s offer. He looked over at you and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t work for MI6.”

“MI5 then?”

“The foreign office. Is that who you were talking to earlier?” There was a bitter tone to his voice

“Yeah. Turned him down though. I have my postgrad to complete first and then,” you shrugged, “Who knows. And what about you? I thought you said that you didn’t get on with any of you colleagues?”

“I don’t,” replied O, “She’s someone who knows the angry Scotsman. We escaped from the office while he was yelling at my boss. He has some very creative insults.”

The tension in the room disappeared after that. The two of you spent the rest of the evening arguing over what to watch on Netflix and by the time you both agreed on something you were too tired to watch it.

As you went to bed two questions popped into your head:

Why were you so relieved that they weren’t colleagues and why did you care so much in the first place?


	10. The Ex

**You: Are you busy this afternoon**

‘O’: I’m working

**You: Oh.**

‘O’: That is my name

**You: No it’s not**

‘O’: Yes it is

**You: No it’s not**

‘O’: Are we really going to argue about this over text?

**You: You’re right**

**You: We’ll argue it tonight**

‘O’: …

‘O’: What do you want?

**You: Want to go for ice cream?**

‘O’: Ice cream?

**You: Yep**

**You: Meant to be meeting up with Alice today but she caught a cold and couldn’t come**

**You: And I was really looking forward to it**

**You: Please?**

**You: I’ll pay**

‘O’: Well since you’re paying. I have lunch in half an hour. Meet you then

*

“So,” said O when the two of you had got your ice creams, “How has you day been? Must be extremely dull if you decided to contact me.”

You took a spoon of your ice cream.

“What? Isn’t this what normal flat mates do? Hang out outside the apartment?”

“Isn’t that what friends do?”

You blinked at O, slightly shocked.

“Isn’t that what we are? Friends.”

It was true. The two of you had become closer over the eight months he had been living in your apartment. From him helping you get better when you were sick, to both of you comforting each other after a bad day. You certainly called him your friend.

Now it was O’s turn to look shocked.

“I’m your friend?”

“Err yeah.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“Mate,” you waved your spoon at him, “You literally made me soup when I was sick.”

“Part of an apology.”

“I made you feel better when your co-workers were being a bunch of dicks.”

“And I made you feel better about your ex.”

“See,” you grinned at him, “We’re friends. Unless you’d rather we go back to how we were before. You do make it surprisingly tempting sometimes.”

O smiled and said, “No. I think I like being your friend.”

“Only think-“

You stopped mid-sentence and glared.

“What? What have I done now? Was I eating my ice cream in offensive manner?”

“No,” you hissed out, “He’s here.”

“Who?”

“Dick.”

“Dick?”

“Richard Porter,” you said, “Dick. My ex. You know- dick by name, dick by nature. What the fuck is _he_ doing here?”

Your grip tightened around your spoon as you continued to glare at your ex.

“I’m going to stab him.” You hissed

“With a spoon?”

“Why not? Slow and painful.”

“But not very effective. It’ll be more effective to gouge his eye out.”

“Ooh good idea. I might have to borrow that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And what do we have here?”

The two of you looked up and glared at the smirking face of your ex. Tall, blonde, handsome, shame he was such a manipulative prick.

“What do you want?” you snapped, “We’re trying to have a pleasant conversation here.”

“Moved on already?” you ex slide into the seat next to you and wrapped an arm around you, “Does that mean we can finally be cordial to each other. I do missed our conversations.”

You tensed when you felt his arm around you. O watched the interactions with you with interest but his eyes narrowed when he saw how uncomfortable you were.

“I think you should leave.” He said at last

Dick look at O and raised an eyebrow. He turned back to you and said, “Tell him to go away.”

“Why don’t you say that to me instead of getting y/n to be your messenger?”

Dick looked at O for the first time.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to interrupt? It’s rude.”

O let out a cold laugh, “The person who dumped my friend in such a vile way is giving me a lecture on manners. You shouldn’t be a scientist you should be a comedian.”

Dick rolled his eyes.

“Who even are you?”

“Someone you really shouldn’t mess with.”

“Is that meant to intimidate me?”

O leant back in his seat.

“Does it?”

“I should let you know,” said Dick, “That I know people. People who could make your life very difficult.”

While he was trying to sound confident you could detect the waver in his voice. O was getting to him. You smirked at your flatmate.

“Well,” said O quietly, “So do I. And I think that the people _I_ know can and will destroy your life and the lives for everyone you care about very, very difficult.”

You had never heard O speak like this before. Quiet, dark, genuinely frightening. Like he really could completely destroy Dick’s life.

Yeah, he was definitely a spy.

“Now, if I were you, I would remove your arm from y/n and leave. Us. Alone.”

Dick jumped up from his seat, looking pale. He took one last look at you and O before practically bolting out of the door. Both of you were silent for a moment before you burst out laughing.

“That was brilliant!”

“That’s because I am.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but don’t mention it. I have a reputation to keep.”

*

The Master did not like your ex.

Of course he was expecting not to like him, he was human after all. The only human he could just about tolerate was you. The only person who was allowed to treat you in the way your ex did (Dick really was a fitting name) was him.

But he found that he didn’t want to.

He preferred your smile, the way your eyes lit up when you were happy. The sound of your laugh still rung in his ears. He gently traced his fingers over the palm of his hand as he remembered how it felt to have your under it. How warm you were.

He wondered how it would feel to hold your hand. To lace your fingers together. To have you smile and laugh for him and only him. To take you away from this wretched backwater of a planet. To see the light of the burning planet reflected in your eyes as he moved to ki-

The Master hissed and shook his head. What was he thinking? To have those thoughts about a human no less? He shouldn’t be caring about you in this way, you were just another pawn in his plan. You weren’t important and your feeling certainly weren’t important.

And yet, he found himself in bed, in the middle of the night, with his laptop open planning to destroy you ex’s life.

After all, he did say he would didn’t he?

And it would be rude to go back on a promise wouldn’t it?


	11. Chapter 11

1:30 am: ‘Y/n have you seen the news? Of course you have. Call me when you get this!’

2:00 am: ‘Y/n, come on. Stop ignoring me! You can’t be that upset?’

2:15am: ‘Y/n, I’m worried now. I’ve called you like, five times already. Just answer your phone!’

3:00am: ‘I swear to God y/n if you’re still sleeping I’m going to come over there and drag you out of bed myself!’

4:00am: ‘Please, just answer your phone. I’m getting worried now.’

That was what you woke up to the next morning, that and loads of Facebook messages. You stared at your phone in confusion and in slight annoyance. You ignored the Facebook messages and focussed on your friend. Alice suffered from insomnia and sometimes she forgot that not everyone was awake at two in the morning. You knew that you had to call her although you were dreading the conversation. She sounded upset and desperate on the phone.

“Alice?”

“Finally!” cried Alice, “You called me back? What took you so long?”

“I literally just woke up. What’s wrong?”

“Have you seen the news?”

“Did you hear what I said about just waking up?”

“Go on Facebook right now!”

“Ugh, why?”

“Trust me. You’re going to want to see this.”

Glaring at the phone you reluctantly pulled over your laptop. It didn’t take log on and your eyes widen and what you saw.

Dick had been arrested.

It was all over Facebook and it was all your group chat was talking about. You lost count on how many articles you were tagged in.

“What the fuck.” You muttered

“I know right! Indecent images, who would’ve thought it. He seemed so… ordinary, so normal.”

“Well, they hide in plain sight.” You muttered

“How are you coping with the news?”

“I can’t quite believe it, to be honest. It’s still sinking in.”

You closed your laptop and flopped back on your bed. You closed your eyes as you let the news sink in. Yes, you hated Dick with every fibre of your being but you weren’t expecting this.

“Y/n? Y/n are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Just thinking.”

“Do you think the police will be in contact with you?”

“Probably. I mean, I don’t have much to tell them.”

“But you dated him for years. You didn’t have-“

“No!” you snapped, “I had no idea. No fucking clue. It’s eight in the morning on a Saturday and this is not how I was expecting my weekend to start!”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

“Thanks.”

“Welcome. I’ll, err, leave you now. Let you get your head around things.”

“’kay.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Sure.”

When Alice hung up you groaned and covered your face with your hands. This couldn’t be happening, how could it be happening? A soft knock on your door dragged you out of your thoughts.

“Y/n? You alright in there?”

You jerked your head towards the door and a feeling of dread appeared in your stomach. Could you really face him after the news you just heard? Slowly you walked towards the door and opened it a crack.

“Good, you’re still alive in there!”

“What do you want?”

O seemed shocked at your harsh tone but he covered it up quickly and gave you a bright grin.

“Just checking in on you. You seemed to be having a rather tense phone call.”

The flung the door fully open and snapped, “Why were you listening in?”

“I… I couldn’t help it. That walls are thin here. Do you want to talk about it?”

You glared at him before exiting your room and walking towards the kitchen. O followed after you and place a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“You can talk to me. You know that right?”

“Dick’s been arrested.”

“Oh no. Do you know what for?”

“I… I can’t say. Just thinking about it makes me sick.”

O gently turned you around and pulled you into a gentle hug.

“It’s fine, he said gently, “Talk about it when you’re ready. Whatever he did I’m sure justice will be served. Just remember, I’m your friend. I am here for you.”

_“I will do anything to make sure you’re happy.”_

You smile and patted his back.

“Thank you,” you said into his shirt, “For being there for me.”

*

It had taken over three months for everything to eventually calm down. The police had come over to ask you questions but you couldn’t tell them much. Eventually people stopped talking about it, had stopped asking you questions. Life had gotten back to normal.

“Look,” said Alice, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Not too hard I hope. You don’t want to hurt yourself.”

You and Alice were having your usual coffee. Glaring at you, Alice threw and empty sugar pack at you before continuing,

“I know that the wound might be still raw…”

“Just get on with it.”

“Well, I have this friend.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah and he’s staying over for a couple of days.”

_‘Oh no.’_

“And I was thinking… well seeing as you’re single and he’s single…”

“Are you trying to set me up?”

“Might be.”

“Might? You’re not exactly being subtle.”

“Please,” said Alice, “He’s a great guy. I think that the two of you would really get along.” She gave you a hopefully smile, “For me?”

You leant back in your chair. Maybe this is what you needed. You had shut yourself off from dating since Dick dumped you. Ever since Dick’s arrest you had shut yourself off from the outside world, even your family. The only people you were really talking to had been Alice and O.

  1. Your nerdy, kinda weird but sweet roommate. He had been such a help over the past couple of months. He seemed to always know when you needed a cup of tea or what you wanted to watch on TV. You smiled when you thought of him.



“Plus it’ll help you get over those feeling for your roommate.”

You spluttered and turned bright red.

“Excuse me?”

“I knew it!” Alice smirked.

“N… no! He’s my friend.”

“Sure,” said Alice although she didn’t sound convinced, “But let me tell you, these things never work out for the best.”

“Anyway, he doesn’t like me like that. We’re friends and that’s all.”

“But you fancy him?”

“He’s my friend.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t fancy him.”

“Shut up. I don’t fancy him.”

*

You stared at yourself in your mirror and plucked at your top for the hundredth time. Eventually you had relented and had agreed to go on this date that Alice had told you about. Although questions still rattled around in your head.

Was this a good idea? Was it too soon after what happened to Dick? What would people think of you? What about O?

What _about_ O…

What would he think of you going out on a date? Would he think it was too soon? Would he encourage you to get out or would he look down on you?

Wait. Why did you care what he thought? He was your roommate, your friend. He wouldn’t care if you were going on dates or not. You wouldn’t care if he was going on dates.

The thought of him going out with someone, holding their hand, smiling, laughing, kis-

You shook your head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. They were not appropriate to have just before a first date. Besides, you did _not_ have feelings for your roommate. You checked you phone and sighed. Well, time to leave. You didn’t want to be late and give a bad impression.

O looked up when you left your room.

“There you are! So what do you fancy watching tonight? Thriller, horror, murder mystery, other?”

“Actually, I’m going out.”

“Oh? With who?”

“Someone Alice set me up with.”

Silence.

“A date?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“So…”

“Well, have fun.”

He sounded slightly bitter. Must be because you forgot to tell him that you were out for the night.

“Ok. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

*

How dare she. How dare Alice take you away from him. You were _his_ human, not that other idiot’s.

You shouldn’t be getting dressed up for some random stranger. You shouldn’t be seeing that pathetic human. What did that human have to offer that the Master couldn’t. The Master could show you the universe, could give you anything your single heart desired.

And yet you weren’t interested in him.

After everything he had done for you- comforting you, making you tea, cooking for you, getting rid of your ex, and now you had gone and done this to him?

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.

So he sat there, for the rest of the evening, drinking a bottle of whiskey.

“Stupid human,” he muttered, “With her stupid smile and annoying laugh. Why are you making me feel this way. Should get rid of you before you become too much of a problem.”

He jerked to attention when he heard the door open.

“You’re back early.” He called

“Yeah.”

“How was it?”

You sighed and sat down next to him.

“Pass the whiskey will you?”

He wordlessly handed it over to you and said, “Went well I’m guessing.”

“It was really awkward. No spark.”

_Good._

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

_No he wasn’t._

You shrugged. “No big deal. To be honest I wasn’t really expecting it to work. Now I really need some sleep. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

When you door shut the Master grinned. He couldn’t be happier. Maybe, once his plan succeeds, he’ll keep you in the TARDIS.

If the Doctor keeps pets then so can he.

*

Once you were back in you room you immediately flopped onto your bed. While your date was nice the two of you didn’t have any chemistry. Luckily for you he also agreed and while there wasn’t going to be a second date at least the two of you parted on good terms.

If you were being completely honest, part of the reason of the unsuccessful date was due to O.

However much you tried to deny it, you knew the truth.

You fancied him.

And he didn’t feel the same way.

You were fucked.


	12. Halloween

“You’re wrong.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Look, I know we don’t always see eye to eye-“

“That’s because you’re short.”

O took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“We are literally the same height.”

“Whatever.”

“But how could you think that Scream is the best horror film franchise?”

“How could you think that Saw is? It is literally just torture porn. Scream is the perfect balance between scary and funny.”

It was Halloween. The only part of Halloween that you liked was watching scary films and O agreed with you. You had turned down Alice’s invitation to her Halloween party with the promise that you’d attend her New Year party. Of course you were planning on dragged O to that one. You needed someone else who was sane to be there.

“How about this,” O said, “We alternate between Saw and Scream?”

“Fine.”

*

“This is disgusting. I don’t see why you enjoy it.”

“I find it fascinating.”

“Excuse me?”

You gave O a concerned look.

“I mean,” O said quickly, “How twisted people’s minds can become and what people are willing to go through in order to survive.”

“I still think the gore is too much.”

“Says the person who likes Scream.”

“But that doesn’t have people going through used needles of having limbs ripped off.”

You were stretched out across the sofa, your legs resting on O’s thighs and a blanket covering you. You had a large bowl of sweets resting on your lap and occasionally the two of you would dip into them. The sweets were the only thing that either you agreed on. The night was spent making sarcastic comments over the films and by this point in the night neither of you were really watching them.

You yawned as slouched down further against the arm of the sofa.

“You tired?” asked O, “We could always stop?”

“No, continue watching. Besides we haven’t finished all of the Scream films yet!”

*

When the Master woke up it took him a second to remember where he was. The credits were rolling on Scream 4 and he realised that he must’ve fallen asleep. He made a move to stand up and was momentarily confused about why he couldn’t.

Then he remembered.

The two of you had been watching films and of course you had the idiotic notion of resting your legs over his. At first he was furious at you for using him as a leg rest. But as the evening went on he found himself getting used to it. He found that he enjoyed the warmth coming from you.

You looked so vulnerable like this. Fast asleep with no knowledge of who he truly was. He carefully leant over and brushed your hair behind your ear. You shifted when he did that and he quickly retreated. He didn’t want to disturb you. You were so peaceful, so trusting to fall asleep next to him.

Smiling to himself he leant forward and grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the ground. The bowl of sweet had joined it on the floor and they were scattered everywhere. He draped it over your sleeping form and leant back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

He wasn’t used to this level of domesticity and despite himself he was getting used to it.

*

You opened your eyes and groaned, rubbing your neck. You had fallen asleep at an awkward angle and now your neck was suffering from it. A snore startled you and you looked quickly over at your flat mate. You winced in pain at your sudden movement.

O was asleep and he snored.

You smiled. You never imagined that O would be someone who snored but then again there was a lot you didn’t know about him.

He looked so relaxed when he was asleep. The way his hair flopped down over his eyes, the slight twitches he made, the-

O suddenly gave a shout and bolted upright. Your legs were thrown from his lap and he was breathing heavily, a manic look in his eye.

“Oliver?” you asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright. You had a nightmare by the look of it.”

O spun around quickly and grabbed your wrist.

“What?” he asked harshly

“You had a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about it?”

“Yeah. I find that I always feel better if I talk about these things.”

“No. No I don’t want to.”

“Ok.”

You made a move to get off the sofa but O still hand your wrist in his grip.

“I think,” he said quietly, “I would like you to stay.”

“You sure?”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

You felt his grip loosen on your wrist and you placed you hand on top of his.

“Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here.”

“You are?”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for right?”

It hurt you to say that. You knew your feelings for O were more romantic but he didn’t feel the same way. Oh well, you weren’t about to ruin your friendship. Although he didn’t feel the same way you could at least enjoy being friends with him.

“Thank you y/n.”

“Don’t mention it.”

*

When the Master woke he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down he realised that you had fallen asleep again and was using his shoulder as a pillow. First a leg rest and now this? For a moment he couldn’t remember how the two of you had ended up in this position, but then it came to him.

That nightmare.

How could he have been so stupid as to show weakness in front of you.

However, there was one benefit. He found himself enjoying the fact that you were leaning up again him. It was a level of intimacy that he had been starved from for so many years.

He turned his head to get a better look at you. Your chest was rising and falling slowly, clearly you were in a deep sleep. You looked so at peace in this state that the Master found himself becoming jealous.

“Jealous of a human,” he thought bitterly, “Whatever next.”

He was pulled from his when he noticed that you began to stir. You groaned slightly and shifted closer towards him, a movement which pleased him greatly. However, when your eyelids began to flutter open the Master stood up quickly causing you to fall to the sofa.

“What the fuck!” you cried

“Wakey, wakey.” Said the Master grinning at you.

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“No idea. Breakfast?”

You nodded and swung your legs off of the sofa. You grimaced when you stepped on some of the sweets and made a mental note to clear up the living room.

“What happened last night?”

“We fell asleep on the sofa.”

“Well that explains my stiff neck. Err, O, can I ask you something?”

“You just did, but go ahead.”

“Did you have a nightmare last night?”

The Master froze briefly before saying, “No. Why?”

“I could’ve sworn we had a conversation in the middle of the night.”

“No, I’d remember if we did.”

“Are you positive?”

The Master turned around.

“I’m sure. You must’ve been dreaming.”

You rubbed your head.

“Yeah, weird dream though.”

“Most dream are,” the Master turned back to the kitchen, “Now what would you like for breakfast. I’ll cook. My treat.”

“O, you always do the cooking.”

The Master wasn’t sure if he had fully convinced you that his nightmare was a just a dream of yours but for the meantime you seemed convinced. He longed to scoop you back into his arms.

But for the moment he was content with making you breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

The Master had never hated you more than in this very moment.

He had any awful day at work. It is tiring to constantly pretend to be someone he isn’t. His colleagues had been berating him all day and he had decided that they would be some of the first people to go. He had no time for small minded, simple people.

He was looking forward to having a nice, relaxing night. It had become the norm to spend his evenings watching TV with you. Despite himself, he had grown fond of this nightly ritual. Part of him still loathed himself for enjoying the company of a human but that voice was gradually becoming smaller and smaller.

He shivered against the bitter December wind and was thankful when he saw your apartment building in view. He trudged up the stairs and sighed in relief when he saw the door. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to resting.

Unfortunately that was not going to be the case.

He gapped at the scene in front of his. Brightly coloured tinsel and baubles were strewn all over the living room. A rather battered angel was placed on your kitchen table. Christmas ornaments twinkled obnoxiously in the light. You were sitting in the middle of the living room, a strand of Christmas lights hung around your shoulders and what seemed to be a disassembled Christmas tree and you. You looked up when he entered the flat.

“Oh good, you’re back. You can help me with this.” You held up a tree branch

“What’s going on?” the Master asked

“I really like Christmas.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“This is going to be my first Christmas without my family,” you explained, “My parents have moved abroad and my brother has just started a family. I wanted it to be special.” You pouted and waved the tree branch, “Please?”

The Master sighed, “Fine, whatever.”

The Master reclined on the sofa watching you put the tree together. Well, attempt to put it together. He watched with growing amusement as you struggled to join the branches to the trunk.

“Hey Olive.”

“Olive?”

“Yeah. You could help you know.”

“Nah.”

“Why not.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Wow. Thanks.”

“Besides, wouldn’t it be easier to get a real tree.”

You wrinkled your nose.

“No. The flat would get messy with all the pine needles.”

“Hmm true.”

Eventually you started making some slow progress. The Master, who had grown bored watching you struggle, moved towards the kitchen to make the two of you something to eat.

 _‘Since when did it become the two of you?’_ the Master thought

“Ah ha!”

“What?”

“Success!”

The Master turned around. To his surprise you had successfully put together the tree.

“Wow! How long did that take you?”

“Irrelevant.”

You relaxed against the sofa and grinned at O.

“Do you know what else is a success?”

“Enlighten me.”

“The present I got you.”

You were always full of surprises.

“You got me… a Christmas present.”

“Err, yeah?” you said, “It’s what friends do.”

“Oh.”

The Master hadn’t thought about that. You still only thought of him as a friend. You pulled out a cigarette and tucked it behind your ear.

“You don’t have to get me anything,” you said, “I understand that some people don’t celebrate Christmas.”

You stood up and walked out of the flat. It left the Master with an odd empty feeling in the pit of him stomach. Despite you saying that he didn’t have to get you anything he wanted to. He wanted to see your eye lit up again and your beautiful smile.

He was going to get you something.

And it was going to be perfect.

*

The Master scowled as he pushed his way through the crowds. It was a Saturday and of course everyone had decided to Christmas shopping at the last minute. It wasn’t as though the Master hadn’t been looking but he wanted this to be perfect for you.

‘Why do I care so much about what a stupid human thinks,’ he thought bitterly

Of course he knew the answer but wasn’t going to admit it. Even to himself.

Eventually the Master couldn’t take the suffocating crowds anymore and slipped into a side alley. To his amazement the alley was practically empty. Of course it still had people browsing the shops but not nearly as many as on the main street. He was able to look at the shops at his own pace.

Then he saw it. In the window of a small shop. It looked like a solid gold lighter. It was placed in a small wooden box and lying on a bed of cotton. The sunlight caught it just right and it glinted brightly in the light.

“Almost perfect,” The Master breathed, “Now I just need to find an engravers.”

*

“Merry Christmas!”

That was the way the Master was awaken that morning. You were standing in his doorway with a big grin on your face. Seeing you so happy was almost worth it.

“Go back to bed,” he groaned, “It’s early.”

“But it’s Christmas!”

“Don’t care.”

“Fine, have your lie in. I’m going to start lunch.”

“Wait, you’re cooking?”

“Yeah.”

The Master had never gotten out of bed faster.

“Don’t go anywhere near that kitchen!”

*

You spent the rest of the morning pouting. O had banished you from the kitchen, yelling about how you couldn’t cook. You decided to have roast chicken as you oven was too small for a turkey.

Eventually O joined you on the sofa.

“Chicken is in the oven,” said O, “Potatoes and veg are prepped. Now I can relax.”

“I could’ve helped.”

“You would’ve burned the water.”

“Rude.”

“Truthful.”

You glared at each other for a second before you both burst out laughing.

“Right, time for your present.”

“And yours.”

O pulled out a small box while you quickly dashed to your room.

“It’s not much,” you said, “But I hope you like it.”

‘I will treasure anything you buy for me,” the Master thought

“I’m sure I will.” He said instead

Carefully he opened the box. He gapped at what he saw.

“Well?” you asked, “What do you think?”

To his amazing it was a cooking knife.

“I know you like to cook,” you explained quickly, “And the knives we have are kinda shit. Even I know that and I cannot cook. I thought-“

“Thank you.”

“You like it?”

“Definitely.” O gave you a bright grin causing you to go red, “Your turn.”

Slowly you opened the box. Now it was your turn to be amazed. You turned the lighter over.

“Oh,” you breathed it, “Oh my. It’s beautiful. And the engraving.”

You brushed your fingers over the intricate carving of circles on one side.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Seems like we’ve both succeeded with the presents.”

“Christmas is successful!”

“Well, wait until lunch.”

*

“Lunch was also successful!”

“If you say so.”

“No, seriously, you need to teach me how to cook.”

“Last time I did you almost destroyed one of my pans.”

“You were teaching me something difficult.”

O rolled his eyes. The two of you were relaxing on the sofa. Your legs were back over O’s lap and your eyes were shut. O he was flicking through the TV channels.

“How about this?” he said at last

You opened your eyes and said, “Oh fuck.”

“What? It wasn’t that bad.”

“Not the film,” you said pointing upwards, “That.”

O looked up.

“What?”

“I thought I got rid of all of it.”

“The mistletoe?”

You grimaced and sat up.

“Remember when you went out that time?”

“Yeah.”

“Alice came around to help me decorate. She literally covered the place in mistletoe. I must’ve missed that piece hanging on the lamp shade.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The two of you fell into an awkward silence. Neither was you were completely sure what was going to happen next. Eventually O coughed.

“Well,” he smirked, “You know what happens under the mistletoe.”

You flushed as O leant forward.

“Wh… what?”

There was no way for you to escape. O placed his hands on the arm rest, pinning you in.

“It’s bad luck,” he breathed against your lips, “Not to kiss.”

Your noses brushed against each other’s. You looked into O’s deep brown eyes and saw him gaze down towards your lips. Slowly you felt his lips gently brush against yours and-

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

“It might be my parents. They said they’ll be calling toward.”

Reluctantly O moved aside and allowed you slip off of the sofa.

“Hey Mum,” you said, “Merry Christmas. Yes, yes, he’s here.” You moved the phone away from your ear, “My Mum says merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, yeah, he says it to.”

You moved into your room. You gave O one last look before shutting the door.

Once you had gone the Master groaned and rubbed his face. So close and yet so far.

Maybe he should add your parents to the list as well.


	14. Chapter 14

You stared at yourself in the mirror and spun around for what must’ve been the thousandth time. You still weren’t sure about the outfit you had chosen for Alice’s New Year’s party. You and Alice had went out shopped and you fell in love with the dress you were currently wearing. It was a simple off the shoulder blue dress with a slightly silver sparkle and it went down to your mid-thigh. You even decided to wear a little bit of makeup and some heels.

Now you were doubting yourself.

You pulled down you dress. What it too short? Was your makeup too much? What if you fell over in your heels? Would people think that you were trying too hard to impress O?

“Hey are you done in there? We’re going to be late.”

You looked towards your door. You had refused to show O what you were wearing, teasing him that you would show him on the night. Well now you were regretting your decision. What if you were over-dressed?

“Are you alive in there? Don’t make me kick the door down!”

“I don’t think we’d get our deposit back if you did that.”

“So she’s alive!”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Well, now or never.

You walked over and opened your door. O blinked when he saw you.

“It’s too much isn’t it?” you asked

“No, just…”

“Just what?” you asked slightly panicked. You never dressed up for anything.

“I’ve never seen you dress up before. You look good.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. Really good.”

You blushed and looked away.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you said, “But come on, we’re going to be late.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying for the last five minutes!”

“I can’t hear you.”

You walked towards your front door, the sound of your heels getting fainter. O closed his eyes. Tonight was going to be a long night.

*

When the two of you got to Alice’s you both looked at each other and grimaced slightly. You could hear the loud music even from the outside.

“Tell me why I’m her again.”

“I didn’t go to Alice’s Halloween party so I promised I would go to this one instead.”

“But why am I here?”

“Because, as much as I love Alice, she can be a bit much drunk. Also, I don’t know many of her other friends. I need someone else there.”

“You’re lucky I like you.”

Unfortunately, it did take quite a while until someone came to the door. Both you and O standing in the freezing cold until you eventually decided to call Alice’s mobile.

“You came!” Alice cried when she answered the door.

She immediately flung herself on you causing you to almost fall over.

“I did say I would.”

“I thought you might bail.”

Her attention then turned to O.

“So this is the mysterious O,” she said looking him up and down, “Yes, I can see why you like, AHH!”

You had stomped on Alice’s foot glaring at her. You regret telling her about your crush on him. Drunk Alice could reveal a bit too much. You made a note to keep the two of them separated.

“Fine,” Alice pouted, “Come on. It’s fucking freezing out here. I’ll get you both something to drink.”

Alice disappeared back into the house leaving you and O standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“She seems nice.”

“You’ve spoken to her before.”

“Briefly,” O shrugged, “Time to get to know her better.”

O took a couple of steps in before turning back and offering his hand to you.

“You look nervous,” he said, “Let’s do this together.”

You smiled and took his hand.

“Together.”

*

Ok, you were nervous when you first came to the party. You were not a party person, much preferring to spend a night in, getting drunk with a friend and maybe watching a good film or two.

However, once you had several drinks you found yourself relaxing. You sipped your drink, probably another cocktail, and laughed as you were dragged back up to dance. Usually you would never dance, even when drunk, but you were caught up in the party spirit.

As you spun around you caught the eye of O. You grinned at him and beckoned him to join you. He smiled and shook his head and held up his drink as a reason why. You pouted and placed your hands together, pleading him to join you. O smirked and shook his head. You rolled your eyes.

“Spoil sport.” You shouted at him over the music.

The Master was content. He had a pleasant buzz going and was happy to watch you dance. The way you spun around, how you sung along with the music and the way the lights made you shine. The only thing he didn’t like was when other people grabbed you to dance.

“You should tell her.”

He looked to his right and saw Alice leaning against the wall. He could clearly see that she was very, very drunk.

“Excuse me?”

“You should tell her,” Alice said taking another swig of her drink, “How you feel.”

“I don’t know-“

“Bullshit!” Alice snapped, “I had this same conversation with her. It’s clear that you fancy her.”

The Master stared at Alice for a while before turning his gaze back to you. You were dancing hand in hand with another guy. The Master’s jaw tensed but when he saw how relaxed and happy you looked his gaze softened slightly.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said at last, “She’s too good for me. I don’t deserve her. Besides, she doesn’t feel that same way.”

You had broken away from the guy and was staggering over to them. You pulled out you cigarettes.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” You said

“Sure,” waved Alice, “Y’know where the garden is. But be back soon, it’s almost time for the countdown. You don’t want to miss the fireworks.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

As you walked away Alice turned back to O.

“That was a nice lighter you got her.”

“So?”

“Looked expensive.”

“Is that relevant.”

“Just remember,” Alice nudged him, “It’s almost time for the countdown.”

“And?”

“New Year’s kiss!”

Alice gasped and clapped her hands.

“It’ll be perfect.”

“I don’t think-“

“Hey Alice! Come here for a sec!”

“Got to go,” Alice gave him a wink, “Good luck with later.”

The Master was alone once again. Would that really work? Kissing you on New Year’s? It could be romantic but at the same time what if you thought that he was just kissing you because it was New Year’s. He didn’t want that, he wanted you to know that he loved you.

He loved you.

He, the Master, loved a human.

The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved you. How you treated him like your friend, how kind you were to him, how you weren’t afraid of answering him back. Everything about you, apart from the smoking, he loved.

“Come on guys!” someone shouting, “It’s almost time!”

Everyone crowed into Alice’s living room and around the TV. On the screen the Master could see Big Ben and a huge crowd as everyone started to count in the New Year.

“Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!” everyone shouted

Around him people were cheering and kissing. To his surprise a couple of people came up and kissed him on the cheek but he wasn’t interested in them. He was looking for you.

Then he found you.

In the arms of your earlier dancing partner.

In that moment the Master felt his hearts break, a moment that he hoped that he would never have to relive again. You had your arms wrapped around this guy’s neck while he was pulling your closer to him. When the two of you pulled away the Master quickly left. He didn’t want to be seen to be spying on the two of you.

He didn’t want to interrupt your moment.

He quickly found the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Although he wasn’t nearly as drunk as most of the other people present he felt that he needed a clearer head. Just as he thought that he found the perfect hiding spot from you, you staggered into the kitchen. You had a big grin on your face and your lipstick was smudged.

“Happy New Year!” you cried

You moved over to the Master and went to give him a hug but he quickly moved out of the way.

“You’re drunk.”

“So. Meant to be at these parties.”

The Master placed his empty glass down and carefully wrapped his arms around you to steady you.

“We should leave,” he said quietly, “You’re going to feel awful later.”

“Fine.” You pouted, “Kill joy.”

The Master rolled his eyes as he slowly lead you towards the door. Alice raised her eyebrows when she saw him with his arms around your waist but he grimaced and shook his head.

Somehow he had a feeling that you were not going to be having a pleasant conversation with her.

*

The Master was grateful when the two of you finally arrived home. While you had been relatively quiet during the walk back, it was still hard to practically carry you all the way home. When he got in he let you go and you fell onto the sofa.

“Come on,” he said gently shaking you, “You should sleep in your own bed.”

You groaned and tried to turn over.

“Comfy here.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Make me.”

“Alright, you asked for this.”

The Master put one arms around your shoulders and the other under your legs and easily lifted you off the sofa. You let out a cry of shock and tried to struggle out of it but the Master held on firm. When he got to your room he gently placed you on your bed.

“Stay there,” he said, “I’ll be back soon.”

The Master quickly returned with a glass of water.

“Drink this.”

“Why?”

“It’ll make you feel better when you wake up.”

“But I’m awake now.”

“Just… just drink.”

“Fine.”

When you had finished the glass you handed it back to your flat mate who promptly refilled it.

“O?”

“Yeah?”

“I have something I need to tell you.”

The Master quickly looked up at you. You had such a sad look on your face and the Master could see tears in your eyes. As they fell the Master reached over and brushed them away.

“Yes?” he breathed

“I… I…”

“Take your time.”

You bit you lip and the Master’s breath hitched. What he would give to kiss you.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Huh?”

You turned away and pulled the covers over your head.

“Don’t feel the same anyway.” You muttered so quietly that the Master didn’t hear it

“Did you say something?” he asked

“No. I need some sleep.”

“Oh, ok. Night.”

“Night.”

The Master headed out of your room. Why, why did he have to be so slow in telling you how he felt? It was clear that you didn’t feel the same, despite what Alice might think.

He had lost you.


	15. Chapter 15

You were dragged out of your sleep by your ringing phone. You grabbed your head and winced at the pounding headache. You looked at your side table and noticed the glass of water and headache pills. When did those get there?

“Yes?” you answered weakly, taking a sip of the water.

“You fucking idiot!”

You pulled the phone away from your ear when Alice yelled down the phone.

“Not so loud,” you muttered, “Hungover as fuck.”

“I can be as loud as I like!” cried Alice, “Do you have any idea what you did last night?”

Dread filled your stomach. You knew that you got very drunk but then again everyone was wasted. You weren’t the drunkest person in that party.

“Oh God,” you groaned, “How embarrassing was I? Who do I need to apologise to?”

“O.”

“O?” This caught you off guard, “What did I-“the feeling of dread intensified, “I didn’t kiss him did I?” you whispered.

“That’s the issue. You didn’t.”

“Come again?”

“You kissed someone else!”

“Oh no.”

“Exactly. You kissed the wrong person y/n.”

You kissed the wrong person. You groaned and laid back down.

“I kissed a stranger,” you said, “I must’ve been so pissed.”

“But what about O?” said Alice, “I thought you liked him.”

“I do,” you whispered, “But he doesn’t like me. I’m not going to ruin my friendship with him over an unrequited crush. I’m happy being him friend.”

The line was deadly silent.

“You know something,” said Alice eventually, “You are possible the smartest person I have ever known and will probably ever know. However, at this very moment in time, you are possibly the stupidest.”

“Err, what?”

“He likes you!” cried Alice, “It’s so fucking obvious to everyone except you!”

“Are you still drunk?”

“Yes. No. Maybe slightly.”

“Right. I have a hangover to recover from and you need to sober up. Enjoy the rest of your new year.”

“But-“

You quickly hung up before Alice could argue with you some more. Could she be correct about O liking you? You quickly shook that thought from your head. No, she was wrong and still slightly drunk.

There was no way he fancied you back.

*

You didn’t emerge from your room until one in the afternoon. By that time the hangover had lessened slightly and you could stand to see sunlight. You shuffled into the living room and froze when you saw O. He looked up sharply when you entered.

“Hey.” You said

“Hey.”

“I’m, err, guessing that you put the water and pills on my table.”

“Yeah. I had a feeling that you might’ve needed them,” O smirked, “How’s the head?”

“Better than this morning.”

A rare awkward silence feel between you. These silences used to be the norm, when the two of you first became flat mates. You didn’t realise how much you missed the comfortable silences that you and O could spend hours in just enjoying each-others company.

“I think I owe you an apology.” You said eventually

“What for?”

“Last night. I got way too drunk. Probably said some inappropriate things. Made you look after me. I know I did some things that I regret.”

Both of you knew what you were talking about. You were sitting on the kitchen counter and looking at the floor.

“It’s fine,” O shrugged, “It’s a New Year’s party. Everyone was drunk.”

“But-“

“Y/n,” O said firmly, “It happened. It’s over. Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

 _‘Please,’_ he thought, _‘I never want to relive that moment.’_

“Right.”

“Right.”

“And is everything alright between us?”

“Why shouldn’t it be?”

“Oh, err, nothing.” You got off the counter, “I’m going to head back to my room. My headache is coming back.”

“Ok, see you later.”

You paused just before you entered and turned back. You opened you mouth to say something else but closed it quickly. Now was not the time for that discussion.

The Master let out the breath he was holding when he heard your door click shut. He didn’t realise how much it would hurt seeing you. He heard bits your side of the conversation that morning and he wished he was able to hear all of it.

The Master threw the book he was trying to read onto the other seat of the sofa and pulled over his laptop. With you safely out of the way he could start to destroy the life of that human you were kissing. He was just about to start his work when his phone rang.

Barton.

“What?” he snapped.

“How’s the plan coming along. You haven’t been updating me.”

“It’s getting there. Patience.”

“We don’t have-“

“You will listen to me,” hissed the Master, “I will tell you of any developments when I deem it necessary.”

He could feel Barton’s displeasure radiating over the phone. He was not going to be told what to do by a human.

“Very well,” came Barton’s clipped response, “But I expect to be updated soon. People are not happy.”

When Barton hung up and Master leant back on the sofa and rubbed his face. As loathed as he was to admit it he had been distracted lately. You were definitely the main reason. Every time the Master saw your face any plans that he had of destroying you disappeared.

It was becoming an issue.

*

You hadn’t seen O in almost a week. You heard him moving about the apartment, so he was definitely still alive, but whenever you opened your door he quickly went back to his room. He must still be angry about New Year.

You were lying on the sofa trying to type up a research project. You were making slow progress and you were craving a cup of tea made by O. He had a magic talent for making the perfect cuppa and you wished you knew how he did it.

You looked up in surprise when you heard O’s door open. Your flatmate appeared and quite frankly he looked awful. His hair was a mess, it was clear that he hadn’t been sleeping and he hadn’t shaved in a while.

“Hello stranger,” you said, “Emerged at last.”

O gave you a brief smile.

“Yes,” he said and he sounded very tired, “Finally had a free moment.”

“Work issues?”

“Something like that.”

O rubbed his chin and winced. You head him mutter about needing to shave.

“Don’t,” you said quickly, “Shave, I mean. It suits you.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah.”

Silence fell between the two of you and you quickly turned back to you project. You hadn’t meant to make things awkward between you again.

“Hey, y/n?”

“Yeah?”

“How long have I been living here?”

You frowned.

“Slightly less than a year. Why?”

“My contract, to stay here, was for a year.”

“Ok.”

“I’m not going to renew it.”

You looked up sharply, any hope of finishing you project had just vanished out the window.

“What?” you said quietly.

“I’m moving out, y/n.”


	16. Chapter 16

It was a week since O told you the news that he was moving out. The atmosphere had worsened during that week and neither of you had spoken much to each other during that week. Your relationship had reverted back to what it was when you first met each other. As soon as cafes started opening up again you had dragged Alice out for a drink.

“He’s moving out.” You cried, “And there’s nothing I can do.”

Alice sighed and gently patted your shoulder.

“You could always tell him,” she said gently, “If he doesn’t feel the same way, he’s moving out? What’s the worst that can happen?”

You glared at her.

“I’m hoping we can still be friends,” you said, “If I tell him how I feel and he rejects me our friendship will never be the same. Besides I know he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Alice set down her cup and grabbed your shoulders.

“You are an idiot,” she hissed shaking you, “How do you know that when you haven’t spoken to him.”

You blinked at her in confusion.

“But he hasn’t said anything,” you said quietly, “Dick-“

“Are you seriously basing this relationship on your previous, toxic one?”

“I’m guess I’m expecting him to be as confident as Dick,” you muttered, “But he isn’t.”

“Look,” Alice said leaning back in her seat, “Do you even know why he’s moving out?”

“No.”

“You don’t? Have you asked him?”

“No. I was too upset.”

“Ask him!”

“Why? What good will that do?”

Alice sighed. You really were useless when it came to these sorts of things. Luckily you had her as a friend.

“Just trust me,” she said, “It be good for you two to start speaking again.”

“You might be right.”

“I usually am.”

*

It took you another week before you finally plucked up the courage to speak with O. Most of the time he had been out of the flat, probably looking at other flats. During the rare times when you would be together he made it very clear that he didn’t want to talk to you.

Tonight was different.

It was a cold night but you still had to work. Luckily for you it had started raining on your journey home and you hadn’t brought your umbrella with you. You had arrived back from work, wet, and saw O on your sofa. There was an open bottle of whiskey and he seemed to be working on his laptop.

“Hey.” You said, shaking your coat slightly before hanging it up to dry.

“Hey,” he replied, “Good night at work?”

This was the most he had said to you in the last week.

“It’s was alright,” you said, “Couple of drunk idiots but nothing I can’t handle.”

You bit your lip. Now or never.

“Hey O?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why are you moving out?”

O looked up at you and frowned slightly.

“It’s just,” you stammered, “I thought we were getting on. I thought we had become friends. I know we got off to a rocky start but I thought that was behind us. If it’s anything to do with New Year’s I can tell you that it didn’t mean anything, that-“

O started laughing. It wasn’t like his usual warm, comforting laugh. This was icy and hard. He close his laptop and set it to the side.

“You have no fucking idea do you?” he said sounding tired.

“About what?”

“About what?” O suddenly yelled, “About this. About what you are doing to me.”

“What do you mean?” you cried, “You’re not making any sense.”

“Of course you wouldn’t understand,” O laughed, “Hu- I mean, you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“Then explain to me. Help me to understand.”

In a flash O had marched over to you. He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you against the wall.

“You have no idea,” he breathed, “What you do to me. I can’t think around you. I find myself wanting to be a better person because of you, _for_ you. How much I long to… that I want to… Do you know the thoughts that go round my head whenever I see you.”

The Master bent down, brushing his nose against yours.

“Do you want to know?” he whispered against your lips.

The two of you had never been physically closer. You could feel O’s body heat warming you up after your freezing walking home. You wished for him to pull you closer and to never let you go. You froze as you felt his lips gently brush against yours. It brought you back to Christmas Day and your near kiss under the mistletoe. You wonder how different things would be now if your parents hadn’t interrupted you.

“Just tell me what you want,” said O, “Tell me your heart’s desires and I will make them come true. Tell me that you want me just as much as I want you.”

O’s gaze dropped to your lips then back up to your eyes. You remains frozen in place, wide eyed and mouth slightly open in shock. You hadn’t expected this, even though you secretly longed for it.

“I… I…” you stammered in shock. You couldn’t even form a proper sentence.

O let out a bitter laugh before moving away.

“Just as I thought,” he said bitterly, “You don’t feel the same.” He ran his fingers through his hair and gave you a despondent look. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be out of your life soon. You’ll be better off without me.”

And with that O walked out and slammed the door behind him. You remained frozen in place for a minute before sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

He felt the same way.

You were ecstatic, albeit in shock, and you had completely fucked it up. He didn’t think you felt that same way all because you were too scared to take that next step. You closed your eyes.

“What would Alice say? What would she do?”

Then it hit you.

You jumped up and grabbed your keys and jacket and ran out of the flat.

You had fucked up but hopefully there was still time to fix it.


	17. Chapter 17

The rain had reduced to a light drizzle when you ran outside. Due to the rain and the freezing weather there were hardly any people around. However that didn’t make it any easier to find O. He did have a good head start on you.

You ran through the street in desperation. How could you have been so stupid? Even if you did find him would he even believe you when you told him you felt the same way? You prayed to whatever Gods were listening that you would find him and that he did believe you. You would never forgive yourself if he didn’t.

People gave you strange looks as you ran past them. You must’ve looked a state, after all you were only wearing a thin jacket and it was the middle of January. Your hair was soaking wet and you had a desperate look on your face. You ran your fingers through you hair trying to think about places where he would go.

You didn’t know how long you had been searching but you were getting tired and it was becoming more likely that you wouldn’t find him. Slowly you made you way into a nearby park. At this time of night (or morning depending on who you asked) it was deserted. Parks were always slightly creepy at night and you kept looking over your shoulder in case someone decided to try and attack you.

Then you saw him.

O was sitting on a nearby bench, his head in his hands. He wasn’t wearing a coat but he didn’t seem bothered by the rain soaking his shirt. Taking a deep breath you walked over towards him. When you were right in front of him he looked up at you.

“What do you want?”

“Can I sit?”

“It’s a free country.”

You sat down next to him. Both of you let the awkward silence engulf you as neither of you knew what to say. Eventually though you broke it.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for, not feeling the same way?” O spat

“I completely fucked up.”

“No, I should’ve known. Why would you even go for someone like me?”

You looked over at O in shock.

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Why are you even here?” O spat standing up and starting to pace, “Here to humiliate me even more?”

“No-“

“Let me guess, you’re going to tell your pathetic little friend and laugh about this.”

“Alice isn’t-“

“I should never have told you. I don’t-“

“Will you just shut the fuck up and listen to me!” you yelled standing up.

O looked shocked at your outburst and you took a deep breath.

“Back there, in the flat, I fucked up beyond belief,” you started, “I was in shock about what you told me. Nobody has ever spoken to me like that before. Even my ex never said things like that. I didn’t know that you felt that way about me and when you me I didn’t know how to react. My mouth just stopped working.”

“What are you saying?” O said so quietly that you almost missed it.

“I think I might love you,” you admitted blushing, “It took me a long time to realise that this is more than just a crush. I thought that going on a date would work, but it didn’t. I tried to ignore this, thinking that it would just go away. I was wrong. When you told me that you were moving out I felt my heart break. I love you and I want you to stay with me.”

O stared at you for a long time. Then he snorted and turned away.

“You’re just saying that,” he said, “You mean anything you’re saying. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve your love. You just-“

You marched over and jabbed him in the chest.

“Listen here you bastard,” you said, “When I say that I love you, I fucking love you. You insufferable, insufferable, kind, handsome, witty person that honestly makes living in the flat a joy. I never want to hear you say that you never deserve love because everyone does. And if I do hear-“

You were interrupted by O grabbed your face and pressing his lips to yours.

In films kisses in the rain are usually romantic. However, those scenes are usually set in summer when the weather in warm or if it is in winter it’s snowing and people are wearing season appropriate clothing. Right now you and O were in a middle of a park where it was drizzling and both of you were freezing.

But you wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

O wrapped one of his arms around you waist and pulled you closer while the other cupped your cheek. You gripped onto his shirt tightly as you closed your eyes. It was a gentle, passionate kiss and was everything that you imagined. Eventually the two of you broke the kiss. O rested his forehead against yours.

“You feel the same way?” he asked

“I think the fact that I didn’t push you away and slap you when you kissed me should answer your question.”

O beamed and picked up you up, spinning you around. You laughed and gripped onto his shoulders.

“I love you,” O said, “I know I don’t-“

You covered O’s mouth with your hand.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” You said

O nodded and you removed you hand. The two of you remained wrapped in each other’s arm for a moment before you started shivering.

“Shit,” said O suddenly worried, “We should get you home. You’re freezing.”

“As are you.”

“You’re health is my main concern.”

“And yours is mine.”

O flushed and looked away embarrassed although you could see the smile on his face. The two of you made your way back to you flat hand in hand. You couldn’t have been happier.

*

When the two of you arrived back at your flat the first thing you did was go to you room and remove your soaking clothes and into some pyjamas. When you came back into your living room you saw O had also changed and was currently making two cups of tea. You grabbed some blankets and curled up on the sofa.

O placed the tea on your coffee table and joined you on the sofa. He pulled you into his arms and covered the two of you in the blankets. Your back was resting against his chest and the two of you were slowly warming up, the tea had greatly helped in that matter. You slowly felt your eyes close and you nuzzled back against O. You felt he kiss the top of your head as the two of you feel asleep on the sofa.

You: Hey Al, I’ve got some news

_Alice: What is it?_

You: O and I are together

_Alice: About fucking time_


	18. Chapter 18

The Master couldn’t help but watch you sleep. The steady rise and fall of your chest, how peaceful you looked, how vulnerable you are. If you were aware of the things he had done, the things he was going to do, would you still be so willing to fall into his arms?

He hoped you would.

He smiled to himself as he remembered your conversation in the park. You loved him, you felt the same way. He replayed the moment of you kiss over and over again. He couldn’t quite believe that he had kissed you and that you hadn’t slapped him for it. All his life he was used to being pushed aside by people, his family, his closest friend. His grip tightened on you as he thought of the Doctor. One time line had you travelling with the Doctor and he was going to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. The Doctor already had so many good things in their life surely he was allowed one?

But would you stay with him once he told you who he really is? What would your reaction be? Would you scream and yell at him, telling him you never wanted to see him again or would you accept him for who he is? The Master longed to tell you the truth, to spill all the secrets he had been keeping from you.

But maybe now wasn’t the right time.

The Master closed his eyes and listened to your deep breathing. For now he was content to let the lie live a little longer. After all both he and you were happy so why ruin it now.

*

You stared up at your sleeping flat mate. You never imagined that O would snore. You heard it before but it still took some getting used to. You settled back in his arms.

You still couldn’t believe that you had actually confessed, that he had kissed you. You raised your hand to your lips as you remembered the feeling of his lips against yours. Alice was definitely going to want the complete story and a small part of you was dreading telling her. You could picture her face when you’d tell her that you almost lost him, how you had to chase him down and spent half the night looking for him. She would almost certainly laugh when you’d tell her that the two of you kissed in the rain.

You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes trying to get some sleep. The sofa was not the comfiest place to sleep even if you were using O as a pillow. You raised you head slightly frowning at O’s chest. You placed your head back on it. His heart beat was different to how a normal heart beat should sound. You gently traced a finger over where his heart should be.

‘Maybe it was some sort of medical condition,’ you thought, ‘He’ll tell me in his own time I guess. I just hope it’s nothing serious.’

You tried to settle back down but the sound of his heart beats slightly unnerved you. Hopefully O will tell you sooner rather than later.

*

When the two of you woke up it wasn’t in the best position. Your legs had tangled together so when O moved to stand up the two of you fell to the floor. You groaned and rubbed your head and as you made to stand up you realised that you couldn’t. O was on top of you, staring down at you. His arms were on either side of your head, caging you in against the floor.

“Morning.” He said

“Morning.”

“You sleep alright?”

“As well as can be expected for falling asleep on the sofa. You?”

“Yeah, same.”

Neither of you spoke for a moment, both embarrassed about the position you found yourselves in. You didn’t know if you wanted O to move closer or to allow you to sit up. Eventually though O moved away and you found yourself feeling disappointed.

‘Oh well,’ you thought, ‘I guess there’s always later.’

O offered you his hand which you took. He pulled you easily to your feet and then quickly moved towards the kitchen.

“What would you like for breakfast?” he asked

“I was hoping to make it today.”

“You almost burned down the kitchen last time.”

“You could always teach me.”

“…Fine, but you have to do exactly as I say.”

*

“See,” you said leaning back in your chair, “That wasn’t too bad.”

“I suppose.”

“I am a great student after all. Top of my class.”

“In physics maybe. You did burn a couple of the eggs so I’m afraid that you’re not top of the class in cooking. How did you survive university before me?”

“Luck, pot noodles and cigarettes.”

“How are you not dead yet?”

“No idea but you’re thankful I’m not.”

“I thank God every day.”

You smiled at each other and you moved to collect the plates. O started on the washing up and you just picked up the towel when your phone buzzed. You quickly picked it up and sighed, running a hand through your hair.

“Everything alright?” asked O

“It depends on your definition of alright.”

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s Alice.”

“Is she ok?”

“She wants us to have a double date.”

You looked over at O and you saw that he had gone pale. You couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Don’t worry,” you said, “She can be a bit intense at times but she isn’t a bad person.”

O opened his mouth to reply but just then his phone buzzed. Frowning, because he wasn’t expecting any messages, O pulled it out.

It was Barton. He was demanding an update.

O gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist.

“Is everything alright?” you asked, concerned.

“What? Oh yeah, just work. Something urgent has come up and I’m going to need to deal with this. Can we rearrange for another time?”

“Err, sure.”

“Sorry about this.”

“No you’re not.”

O walked over and pressed a quick kiss against your lips before heading into his room. You stared at his shut door for a moment before you decided to text Alice back. Just because her idea of a double date wasn’t going to work today didn’t mean that the two of you couldn’t meet up for a coffee.

After all, she was demanding to know all the details.


	19. Chapter 19

You sat across from Alice as she sipped her tea. You had just finished telling her the whole story and you knew that she was going to have stuff to say.

“So let me get this straight,” she said at last “O confessed to you and you didn’t say anything back.”

“Yeah.”

“That caused him to think that you didn’t like him back so he threw a tantrum and left your flat.”

“I would quite call it-“

“So you ran after him, found him, confessed and the two of you kissed.”

“That’s what I said.”

“In the rain.”

“It just so happened to be raining at the time.”

Alice sighed.

“How romantic.”

“Not really, it was kind of cold and wet.”

Alice waved her hand.

“Irrelevant.”

“I’m surprised that neither of us caught a cold.”

“What happened,” said Alice smirking, “You two cuddled when you got back.”

“Well he made us tea then yes, we did.”

“I’m glad,” said Alice, “After you fucked up at New Year’s I didn’t think that you two would ever get together. It was obvious that the two of you had feelings for each other.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“It was painfully obvious.”

“It really wasn’t.”

“It really was.”

“Look, does any of that matter now?”

Alice took another sip of her drink.

“I guess not,” she said, “But don’t expect O’s excuse of work will work every time. Sooner or later we will all meet.”

“He did actually have a phone call.”

“From MI6.”

“Probably. He doesn’t really talk about work.”

Alice hesitated and put down her cup.

“Y/n,” she said gently, “I’m your friend, and you know I’m only looking out for your best interests-“

“Why am I sensing a ‘but’ coming.”

“It’s his job.”

“What about it?”

“Aren’t you aa bit curious about it?”

“Of course I am,” you said, “But any time I bring it up he dodges the question.”

“But surely now you’re dating-“

“I’ll bring it up with him when it’s the right time,” you said, “But I don’t think that’s now. He looked very stressed when he saw his phone.”

“If you think that’s the right thing to do.”

“I do.”

“Then I trust your judgement. Now come on let’s go shopping.”

“What for?”

“A bridesmaid dress for me and a wedding dress for you!”

“We’ve literally just started dating! We’re not getting married.”

“Yet.”

*

When you had left the flat the Master answered his phone. He couldn’t risk you overhearing his conversations. He couldn’t have you knowing who he really was until he was ready.

“You’re late. Again.” Said Barton

This human was starting to grate on the Master. If only he wasn’t so useful for his plan.

“I didn’t give you an exact time on when I would reply to you. I’m a busy man Barton and these unnecessary phone calls are only delaying me further.”

“You won’t be lying to me.”

 _‘Of course,’_ thought the Master, _‘You have no place to question me. You are small, insignificant man who history will forget. When my plans are complete you will be the first I kill. Slowly, painfully. Maybe y/n would like to lend a hand?’_

“Of course not,” the Master said instead, “But these things take time. I can’t let those imbeciles at MI6 get suspicious can I?”

“Is that why you started up with the girl? To maintain your cover?”

The Master froze. How could Barton know about you?

“Excuse me?”

“You see, from where I’m standing, it looks like that girl is the main cause of your distraction.”

“You keep-“

“Listen here,” snarled Barton, “If you don’t want anything to happen to her I suggest that you put your relationship to the side and focus on what really matters.”

The Master closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Barton was doing an excellent job of signing his own death warrant. The Master was not going to be told what to do by a human, unless that human was you of course. Oh yes, Barton was definitely going to have a slow and painful death and he was going to get you involved as well. Maybe it would be a good couple bonding exercise.

“Do. Not. Threaten. Me”

“I’m-“

“Listen to me,” said the Master, “When I say I will get this done. I will get this done. Have some faith in me.”

Barton was silent. The Master could tell that he wasn’t thinking, possibly about how likely his rate of survival will be if he disagreed with him.

“Very well.”

“Good. And Barton.”

“Yes?”

“Do not contact me again. When I need you I will let you know.”

The Master didn’t give Barton a chance to reply before he hung up. He took several deep breaths before throwing his phone at the wall. This was not how things were meant to go. Barton was never meant to find out about you and put your safety at risk.

The Master sat down on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. You were never meant to happen. He was never meant to get as close to you as he had. He wanted to keep you, to take you with him. Your relationship had spiralled out of control and part of the Master didn’t want to stop it.

But he knew he had to.

Just then a phone started ringing. Initially the Master didn’t answer it but then he realised it was his work phone. Grabbing it he checked who was calling and frowned.

It was C.

C was possibly the most incompetent person working in MI6. The Master suspected that C only got where he was today because of who his family was and any connections he made. It had nothing to do with his skill as a spy. The Master forced himself to relax before answering the phone.

“Hello.”

“Ahh O, about time. Do you know how long I had been trying to get a hold of you?”

“N-“

“Anyway I need you to come in.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now! It’s vitally important.”

“Fine.”

The Master was going to have to tell you the whole truth and much sooner than he initially thought he would.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this! We're almost at the end guys!

You had been going out with O for about six months before things started to turn weird. At first everything was great. O was the perfect boyfriend, he made you laugh, cooked, helped clean up around the flat. You even managed to persuade him to meeting up with Alice and her boyfriend. At first things were slightly awkward but that quickly passed. Overall your relationship was great.

But then the phone calls started occurring. At first they were once a week but you expected that due to O’s line of work. But then they started happening every couples of days and recently several times a day. You could see O getting more and more irritated with them. When you asked him about them he explained that it was work and that he couldn’t discuss it with you due to it being confidential. You had a suspicion that he wasn’t telling you the whole truth but you didn’t press the issue.

“You don’t think he’s cheating on you?” asked Alice when you raised your concerns with her.

“No, that’s the one thing I’m certain of. He doesn’t strike me as the cheating type.”

“True.”

“Then why did you bring it up?”

“Just looking at all possibilities.”

“He said that it’s to do with his job.”

“His job at the ‘foreign office’.”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Do you think something major is happening?”

“Something major is always happening,” you sighed, “I just feel so useless. I’ve been trying to help him and nothing seems to be working.”

Alice reached over and patted your hand.

“There isn’t much you can do,” she said, “I guess that’s the nature of his job that it’s high pressured at times.”

“I know.”

“Come on,” said Alice standing up, “What kind of friend would I be if I let you leave in this state?”

“Err-“

“Not a very good one, correct. Now, we’re going to go out and get an overpriced slice of cake and coffee. Sound good?”

You smiled. You were glad that you had a friends as good as Alice.

“Sounds great.”

*

Coffee and cake turned into dinner and wine and you ended up returning to your flat a lot later than you initially intended.

“I ho-“

You stopped mid-sentence when you saw the state of your flat. It was a complete mess. The dining table had been pushed over and your glass coffee table had been smashed into a million pieces. The cushions from your sofa had been thrown across the room and large gashes had been made in them. Their stuffing was strewn all over the floor

Your bedroom door was hanging on its hinges and you took a brief look inside. That too had been completely destroyed but you didn’t linger to inspect the damage in detail. You made your way over to the kitchen, glass crunching under foot.

What had happened when you were out? Did someone rob you? Was O alright.

“O,” you called out, “O are you here? Are you ok. Please answer me.”

“Your back. Finally.”

You spun around and saw O. You had never seen him like this before. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and he hadn’t shaved in a while. He was grinning manically and had an unsettling glint in his eye. His usual clothes were gone and he was wearing a purple suit and a matching coat. If you weren’t so terrified you would’ve found him looking like this incredibly attractive.

“What… what’s going on?” you asked

“I… I should probably explain.” O mimicked stalking towards you.

You walked back and O’s smiled widened when he saw the look of terror on your face. Eventually you back hit the kitchen counter and O boxed you in.

“You have nothing to fear from me,” he said raising a hand and tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“But you are frightening me,” you said, “O what’s going on? What’s happened? Tell me, let me help you.”

O burst out laughing. It was cold, manic and sent chills down your spin. He rested his forehead on your shoulder, still laughing. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer towards him. Usually you would melt into O’s embrace. It made you feel safe and loved. You didn’t feel safe now.

“You can’t help me,” he breathed into your ear, “Not now. I just need you to trust me.”

“O-“

“Don’t call me that.” He hissed tightening his grip on you.

“What… what should I call you?”

O pulled back slightly, you still in his arms, and looked at you with that damned terrifying smile on his face.

“You can call me,” he said leaning in brushing your lips with his, “Master.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Master?”

You felt O shudder in your arms and sigh deeply.

“Say that again.” He demanded

“No.”

O’s head jerked up.

“What did you say?”

“Is this some sort of kink?” you asked, “Because if it isn’t I’m not really into it. Sorry.”

You tried to pull yourself out of O’s grip but he immediately tightened it. You glared at him.

“Let me go O.”

“Not until you call me by my name.”

“That isn’t your fucking name.”

By now O had back you up into the kitchen. Your back hit the kitchen counter and you looked around desperately for some way to escape. O laughed at your reaction.

“No escape my dear,” he said leaning closer, “It would be advisable to do as I say.”

“Or what?”

O’s grip tightened painfully and you winced.

“You won’t like the consequences.” He hissed

You glared at your boyfriend and made a decision. You kneed him in the groin causing him to cry out in pain. You took the opportunity to move out of the way and you started to run towards the door when a hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. With a strength you didn’t know O had he dragged you back towards him.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” He said

“Well you really shouldn’t be forcing me to partake in something I’m not comfortable with.”

O took a deep breath and close his eyes.

“Fine,” he said, “Will you be quiet and let me explain.”

“Are you going to apologise?”

“No.”

“Then no. I’m leaving until you’re ready to tell me you’re sorry.”

“No!”

O threw you onto the sofa. You were equal parts angry and terrified of your boyfriend. O started running his fingers through his hair and he gave you a desperate look.

“Please,” he said as he knelt down in front of you, “Don’t leave me.”

“What happened?” you asked

O took a shuddering breath.

“I got fired.” He said

“Oh God,” you said taking his hands, “I’m so sorry. If you’re anxious about the rent we can sort something out with our landlord. She’s-“

O cut you off when he burst out laughing.

“You don’t understand,” he said, “You foolish human.”

“Human?”

“I mean, this isn’t ideal but I can work with it. Because of this slightly unexpected change in plan I had put my plan into action sooner than expected.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m moving to Australia.”

“Australia? How can you afford to move there?”

“And you’re coming with me.”

“Excuse me? No I’m not. I have a life here and I’m not about to uproot it on a whim to move to the other side of the world.”

“You are coming with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you!” O yelled, “Falling for you was never part of my plan. Now you have become part of my life and I do not intend to let you go. I can’t let the only good part of my life leave me.”

“You’re confusing and scaring me.”

“Confusing. Right, I should let you know who I really am.”

“What-“

O grabbed your head and pressed his forehead against yours. You gasped at the images that flooded your mind. When O let you go you collapsed back onto the sofa.

“You’re… you’re…”

“Yes?”

“Not human. You killed people, millions of people,” your hand flew to your mouth, “Prime Minister? You slaughtered so many innocent people.”

“Yes.”

“And the Doctor.”

The image of you tutor’s strange friend flittered across your mind. He was the Doctor, your boyfriend’s best enemy.

“Now you understand,” the Master said, “You know everything about me. You can see how much I love you.”

You shook your head and stood up, walking back towards the kitchen.

“You’ve hated humans for so long I can’t believe that you’ve change because of me.”

“Just you,” he said, “Only you. Can’t you see how special that makes you?”

“And what?” you said spinning around, “I’m just meant to accept the fact that you’re going to destroy my entire species?”

“You’ll be safe.”

“And that makes things better? I’m not going to sit back while you attempt mass genocide. I’m won’t let you do this, _Master._ ” You spat his name.

The Master’s glance turned cold. He walked slowly towards you but this time you stood your ground. You weren’t going to let him see how terrified you were of him.

“You’re not going to join me.” He stated

“Never.”

The Master’s fingers ghosted along your jawline. You shivered and resisted the urge to lean into his touch.

“You’ll work against the man you love.”

“Yes.”

“Do you still love me?”

“What does that matter? I’m only human.”

“You’re my human.”

“No I’m not.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Watch me.”

You made to move forward but the Master grabbed your arms and shoved you back against the kitchen counter. You glared at him and made to run again but the Master was quicker and pinned you against the hard surface. He looked at you for a while before harshly pressing his lips against yours. You struggled for a moment but slowly you sunk into the kiss.

Your heart was torn in two. You loved the man but you couldn’t let him get away with what he had planned for the human race. You needed to find the Doctor, to let him know what the Master was planning. This was going to be the last time you ever kissed the man you loved.

A sharp pain in your stomach caused you to gasp and look down. A handle of the knife you had gave your boyfriend was sticking out of you. You looked up in shock and in pain.

“Forgive me,” said the Master, “But I can’t let you go to the Doctor.”

“Why?” you croaked.

“This is far kinder than what I have planned for the rest of your race,” the Master said letting you go, “This will be quicker. You’ll still be human.”

You staggered away from the Master, clutching at the wound. Blood seeped between your fingers and you gazed down at your hand still not believing what you were seeing. You managed to make your way to the living room before your legs gave out under you. You fell forward, hitting your head on what remained of the coffee table. You rolled over at looked up at the heart broken expression on the Master’s face.

“Forgive me,” he said kneeling down, “What would’ve happened to you otherwise is a fate worse than death.”

You tried to respond but nothing came out. Slowly darkness was clouding your vision and you felt yourself getting colder and colder. Just as your eyes closed you felt the press of lips against your own.

“I love you.” You heard someone say.

Then everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

You woke up to the sound of a constant beeping and the sound of rushing feet. You tried to raise your hand to your head but you were prevented by the tubes coming out of it. You glanced down at your hand in confusion and followed the lead up to a drip.

“Where am I?” you said but you didn’t recognise the sound of your own voice. It was hoarse and cracked, as though you hadn’t had a drink in weeks.

“You’re in hospital,” said a gentle voice, “We’ll explain what happened shortly.”

“Hospital? What happened?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out.”

You looked towards the two men who had just entered your room. Even without uniforms on you could tell they were police.

“Who are you?”

“I’m DI Murphy and this is DS Winters. I’m afraid there’s been an incident at your flat.”

“Incident? What do you mean?”

“Someone broke in. They appeared to have attacked and stabbed you. Now-“

“Stabbed me? What? Why? How?”

“Please, try to remain calm,” said Murphy, “Is there anything you can remember from last Friday?”

“Last Friday? N… no. Everything’s just black.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Coming home from work. Then nothing. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.”

Murphy grimaced at Winters and closed his notebook.

“It’s alright Ms l/n,” he said, “You have just woken up. Although it’s lucky you’re still here.”

“It is?”

“Yes. If it wasn’t for your friend I doubt you would even be here.”

“My friend?”

“Let me through! If she’s awake I need to speak to her.”

A man in a long brown coat burst through the doors followed quickly by a nurse.

“You can’t be here,” she said, “Y/n has just woken up.”

“Ah, y/n, glad to see you’re awake,” said the man sitting in a chair close to you, “You remember me right?”

“Err no, sorry. Should I?”

The man’s smile faltered.

“I’m the Doctor. Oliver’s friend. The man who saved you.”

“You called the ambulance?”

“Among other things.”

“Thank you, I’m sorry I can’t remember you.”

The Doctor opened his mouth but the nurse marched forward.

“All of you out!” she demanded, “Y/n needs her rest. You can come back when she’s better!”

“Do let us know if you remember anything.” Said Murphy before he was promptly marched out of the room.

*

You were made to stay in hospital for the next week. During the course of that week you were constantly visited by Alice, the Doctor and even Oliver made a visit. Strangely the person who visited you the most was the Doctor. Your family sent constant messages and they were trying to come over and visit you.

“How are you feeling?” he asked on the day of your release

“Better.” You said

“Here,” the Doctor said grabbing a bag, “Let me take that. You don’t want to tear any of your stitches.”

Your hands brushed for the briefest of moments and you jerked your hand away. The Doctor looked up, confused at your reaction.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean… are you alright?”

“I think so.”

“Do you want to sit down?”

“No. I’d much rather leave this place. I’m getting sick of staring at the same four walls each day.”

Slowly the two of you left the hospital. As you made your way down the steps the Doctor stopped you.

“Look,” he said glancing away, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I haven’t been completely honest about my motives for visiting you. I-“

“I have a boyfriend.” You blurted out

“Wh- Oh! Oh no! It’s not that at all,” the Doctor said awkwardly, “I, err, didn’t know anyway. That you’re dating someone.”

“At least,” you rubbed your head, “I think I do. I might’ve split up with him just before… well y’know.”

“No one else came to visit you,” said the Doctor gently, “At least, nobody came saying they were you boyfriend.”

“Right. My mind must be playing tricks on me.”

“Yeah, the human brain is complicate. Of course not the most complicated brain in the universe but-“the Doctor blinked and shook his head, “Sorry getting off topic. There’s someone who wants to meet you. Offer you and job and further study.”

“I’m not really in the best shape for a job and studying.”

“Later, when you’re better.”

“Who is this person?”

“I think I’d better let her introduce herself. She’s here now.”

You turned around to see a woman with short blond hair walk towards the two of you. She nodded and smiled at the Doctor before offering you her hand.

“Kate Stewart,” she said when you took her hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you y/n.”

“You have?”

She glanced briefly at the Doctor before turning her attentions back to you.

“Let’s walk,” she said, “Tell me y/n, have you heard of UNIT?”


End file.
